Show me where you are
by GuySeddie
Summary: Our bodies pressed, the heat between us unbearable , but I wanted to take it slow . Just to make sure it was just right . I was new to this , it was unknown territory for us just too new .   Seddie FULL BLOWN RATED M for adult rated themes .
1. Chapter 1 : A gift from the gods ?

_**A/N : Rated M for reasons , read too see . First time for me . As a guy the girlfriend got me into this , so be as HARSH and HARD(wink) as possible .**_

_**Disclaimer : If I owned iCarly Sam and Freddie would be going out already bro . And they would be doing some really nasty , really nasty , adult rated things .**_

Chapter 1 : A gift from the gods? Yeah I am pretty sure of that .

**FPOV** :

How did this happen? Was she the _one_ ? My rush the sole reason of why my heart raced at a unbearable speed ? Hopefully she felt the same way, because for some odd reason id feel devastated if she didn't .

Our bodies pressed, the heat between us _unbearable , _but I wanted to take it slow . Just to make sure it was _just right_ . I was new to this , it was unknown territory for us ; can you be serious Freddie Benson , with this demon Sam Puckett in his arms? Me either could this be a gift from the gods or a burden from hell ?

I paced myself and leaned in slowly for a kiss , I felt excitement as she leaned in too . She was so fucking _beautiful . Did I just say that, I don't believe I did I thought ._ We finally connected , with a feeling that made my heart want to explode . Just so _intense , _was this it ?

one month earlier

**FPOV :**

" And we are clear" I said grinning at Carly , Sam managed to shoot me a malicious look .

I set the camera down on the cart , just waiting for one of Sam's insults .

" Hey Fred-dork is it just Carly or am I going to get the same from you?"

she said plopping down on one of Carly's beanbag chairs .

_There it is _I smiled to myself .

_Yeah im pretty sure id give that to the person who just reduces my " knight in white armor " enactment too shards and dust , lovely right ? _

" Mmph" I grunted back , not willing enough to even deal with it today .

" Your caveman genes that you got from your mom are kicking in now huh?" Sam slipped a sly grin at me .

" SAM!" Carly exclaimed with one of her ever so attractive pouts .

" No its okay , don't worry she's just mad that she lost her virginity to a tampon."

I smiled , _triumphantly ._

(A/N _inside joke with my gf )_

_It suddenly felt like a time bomb just went off in the room ._ She exploded with anger her face reddened a deeper red, the perfect shade of _apple _.

" You know what dork? When did you grow a set ? Your finally growing up ?"

She stood up . She look infuriated , but was holding back something . I just didn't know what it was .

The silence just _lingered _in the air , but I just had to test my luck again just one more time .

"When you started being such a insensitive bitch ."

She flinched , _oh Freddie you had to test your luck_ .

"Did Freddie just curse ?"

I believe Carly was just trying to break the tension . It was so tight , it felt if a fly landed on it . It would just go _snap ._

Sam opened her mouth for a second then closed it . Then she opened it again but this time no words came out , so instead she just grabbed the nearest item and flung it at me .

Time was on my side this time, I leaned out of the way to avoid it . It hit the wall with a nice hard "_thud" . _But that wasn't going to save me from what words were _yet _to come .

" _Fuck you _Benson " she stuttered as if that was all she could muster up too say .

" Yeah do me like you did all those other guys ? _Such a slut_ , find someone else to fuck and be your bitch . "

_Fuck_ I thought to myself , it was just the anger speaking . I tried to look her in her eyes but she just looked away . She looked sad , _hurt _. Sam? Hurt? _Never _, right ?

" Freddie . . " Carly reached out to grab Sam , too stop her from leaving . But she quickly darted out the room , slamming the door behind her that sent an echo through my _soul_ .

I stood there , feeling triumphant , but also feeling at a loss . It wasn't supposed to feel this way right ? No I was supposed to feel like a winner , but I feel at loss .

" You just don't _understand . _" Carly explained , whisking by me out of the room .

I stood there in silence , clumps of grief and regret that hovered around me and my thoughts .

_I don't understand ? Understand what ?_ I pondered too myself , just one thought too many . One too many for me . I just knew , deep down that I just played with fire and I have yet to be _burnt _.

The sound of my pear phone ringing snapped me back to reality .

_It was mom , I guess its time to go over for a tick bath ._

I left and closed the studio door behind me and decided to take the stairs instead .

The living room well _Carly's _living room was so warm . The sound of rain pelting the window sent shivers down my spine .

"Hey Freddo mind if I talk to you for a second?" Spencer was lying down , fully sprawled out on the couch .

_Funny I didn't see him . _"Yeah?" I responded , frozen in place .

"Go easy on Sam" just so blunt , way too straight forward for me .

"W-w-what?" I stuttered , don't _stutter idiot Sam is Sam she's going to be alright ._

Spencer sat up , " You must know what im talking about then right?"

"No" I lied , _such a horrible liar you know what you did was wrong _.

"Well I do , your the reason Sam bolted out the door huh?" a grin formed at the corners of his mouth .

_Hit the nail , directly on the head . (wink)_

"Finally cracked huh?" he smiled just a smile that was like no other , it burned the corners of my soul .

"Yeah . ." I finally admitted looking at the floor. _Just so guilty. _

"Well , give her some time ."

_Okay, well any idiot can do that ._ I started for the door , opening it and walking out .

"But" I heard Spencer say . "Don't give her too much , because you might be too _late._"

_Too late? _Those words just echoed in my head . _Ugh something else to think about tonight ._

I unlocked my door and quickly scrambled into my room . Just not in the mood for tick baths today .

I quickly shut the door behind me , and quickly flicked the light's on .

_Time for an amazing shower _I thought to myself .

I turned around as I could feel the color slowly draining from my face .

_Are you serious? _I thought .

_Definitely not a gift from the gods ._

And never , was I ever so true .

_**A/N : Yeah enjoyed it right? No you didn't stop lying . Cliffhangers are awesome right? Typical storyline I believe for angst/hurt-comfort . **_

_**The first part I had done while "attempting" too listen to sad music .Sooo school is in the A.M and its 11 P.M , so its back to Modern Warfare 2 until 4 A.M . Also iCarlyAngst " whats right in front of you" is lovely and honestly it was just beyond words .So if you haven't read that please, just go read it now . GO! And **_

_**Review? **_


	2. Chapter 2 : Hey life sucks

_**A/N : **_**Rated M , don't believe me? Well go die .******

**Well I didn't forget about Sam . She's the other half to my story , cause you know fuck Carly . And when I mean fuck Carly , oh I mean _it_ .**

_**Disclaimer : **_**If I owned iCarly , oh god you don't want to know what would happen if I ****_owned_ iCarly .**

Chapter 2 : Hey , life sucks .

**SPOV**

_" Yeah do me like you did all those other guys ? Such a slut , find someone else to fuck and be your bitch . " _

That was all I needed to hear to get my ass out of there .

_I never would believe Freddie would do this , out of all people Freddie ? _

_You fucking idiot why didn't you grab an umbrella ?_**  
**

"Ugh" I shivered , my jacket was most definitely **not** keeping me warm in this rain .

I wandered through the rain , I knew which way was so called _home _. I just didn't feel like spending the night at Carly's after that .

The sign of the yard leading to the trailer park was welcoming enough .

I was amazed how fast I covered the distance from Carly's home to mines .

_Anything can happen in the rain right ?_

I gave myself a nice chuckle as I opened the door .

It was quiet , _too quiet_ .

After a quick scan of each and every room , I settled with the fact that my _mother _went out to drink again .

_Too bad ; at least its going to be quiet . _Letting out a sigh of relief I glided into my room and prepared for a shower .

I watched myself , slowly undress in the mirror .

" I have a lot for a _17 years"._ I said looking triumphantly into the mirror .

_Man Carly must be jealous ._ Even myself that was hard to believe .

I could see the years of puberty just unleashing itself .

The way my breasts filled in quickly and how I had to constantly squeeze into cargo's because my thighs were getting too _thick _.

I noticed the guys at school paying more attention too . Its been a lot of staring this month too be honest .

I just couldn't resist pushing my boobs up and sliding my hands _slowly _across my curves .

_Now when did this happen ? _I grinned .

Yeah when _**did**_ it happen ? 

"Eating does pay off ." I smiled .

_One for Sam , Zero for Carly ._

I decided to stop _checking_ myself out in the mirror and to hop into the shower .

I left my back at the bay of the lukewarm water .

_Just felt so good , too good ._

My mind had to wander , just somewhere . For now .

" _Oh , so you believe Sam was crushing on Freddie ? No way dude ." _

_I tuned my ears to listen into the conversation these two dweebs were having by the lockers out of all places ._

" _Yeah I heard Freddie , beat the shit out of Tim because he said **one** bad thing about her ." _

_Oh really? So he is really crushing on me then if he had to do that ._

_That was all I needed to hear , just that one thing . _

"_This is totally gonna give me a reason to explain that **dream** I had about him." _

"_About who ?" Carly asked ._

_Oh shit "uh a actor that's coming to Seattle soon." I could feel the blood just rushing to my face ._

"_Oh okay." Carly smiled . When does this girl ever stop smiling ? Thank god she was as dumb as a rock when it came to __**these**__ things ._

_Note to not talk out loud by the way ._

The sudden smack of cold water jerked me back to where I was .

The warmth hit me again and I sighed .

_Thank god it got warm again ._

Freddie was running through my mind . I couldn't believe that he could even bring himself to say what he said to me .

_"When you started being such a insensitive bitch ." _

His words echoed through my head, and sent a shiver down my spine .

I thought about it again , this time with nothing to disrupt my true thoughts .

_Maybe I should give him another shot and apologize ?_

I giggled when I thought of the word _shot_ .

"_Unghh Sam im cumming"_

I bit my lip and shook my head , feeling a blush coming on .

_Me and Freddie doing it ? Yeah im pretty sure ._

The thought of him _filling_ in over the past years just made me even hotter . He really toned up , not the same wimpy nerd I met 3 years ago .

The day me , him , and Carly went to the beach was a day id never forget .

When he took off his shirt me and Carly looked so surprised .

He had the most delicious body I have ever seen .

And I should know , I've seen _a lot _.

The way his abs and pecs were , just _perfect ._

He glistened in the sun that day and I honestly believe I spent my day gawking at him, (Carly and her ignorance infested self missed out on some stuff that day) I just wanted to drag my tongue down his upper body until I got his _prize ._

_Man it was getting hot . I could fell the heat radiating off of my body , just because of **him** ._

I pressed my back up against the shower wall , underneath the shower head and rested my leg on the edge of the tub in a standing position .

I was breathing heavily now, I needed to get rid of some stress _now ._

I teased myself pretending it was _him _, I played around with the outside of my lips . Letting the juices flow freely from my core down my leg and into the drain .

"_Ah"_ I couldn't help too squeal .

I slowly slid in two fingers , arching my back with every measurement that slid into me .

_It just felt so good . _

_Why was I so hot and wet ?_

I stopped the thinking and continued to work on myself .

I slid my fingers in and out of my lips repeatedly , circling my clit repeatedly .

"_Right there Freddie , just right ther- ahhhh ." _

_Freddie ? Are you kidding me ?_

I increased my pace , feeling my bliss coming sooner and sooner .

My knees started buckling , they were going to give out underneath me soon .

"_Ahhh , yessss ." _

I bit my lip and closed my eyes , letting the hot water simulate what I _needed_ what was supposed to be _there ._

"_Cum for me Sam , cum hard ."_

_I could have sworn he was right there working my factory for me . _

_I could imagine him there, grinning enjoying my bliss , me clawing at his back intensely ._

And that sent me into overdrive , my drive was burning itself out . I

" _Im cumming Freddie !" I nearly screamed . _

My knees buckled hard , my body tensed , it tingled as waves of pleasure shot repeatedly through my body .

It was just beyond what I thought was _beyond_ . I stood there , letting the warm water wash _him_ away .

I relaxed there under the warm water for god knows how long .

A sudden noise alerted me that I heard in the distance . The sound of a old car pulling up , sloshing in the pot holes on the road .

_Fuck_ _not yet ,_ I thought .

I quickly hurried my ass into what I called my room , and threw my self onto my bed , half dressed .

I heard footsteps approach my door , and the clicking sound of the doorknob turning .

_I remember __**he's**__ supposed to be coming back , please not __**him **__._

The door opened , and the smell of alcohol rushed over into my nostrils .

The smell of vodka, all to familiar that made my heart _drop _.

"She looks even prettier than before" I heard a all too familiar voice say , slurring their words .

Those words caused my heart to fall into my stomache the instant I heard them .

_Please let it not be him , just let it not be **him** ._

I was too scared to look up too see if it was him or not .

But deep down , I knew who it was already .

A hand brushed my bang to the side , rough and callused .

I cried inside , because it was the exact of what I suspected .

_**Him**_ .

**A/N : Im not good with lemons (except the ones in my room ;) , but at least I gave it a try . Hopefully Sam will turn out okay , I just want her too . What happens to her is purely based on what the other half _chooses_ . Cliffhangers are vicious I know , but at least you know that the story is not ending anytime soon .**

_**Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3 : My way of apologizing

_**A/N :**_** Do I have too tell you that its rated M ? Or are you just reading chapters from here on because if you are, go read chapter 1 . **

**DOUBLE POV FROM THIS CHAPTER ON. MAYBE A THREESOME ? (wink;)  
**

**So that means longer chapters ? YAY . **

**Well guess who's back , for Sam's cause that is . Things might not turn out so good this chapter , or will they ? Freddie is going to do something I never believed he'd do , but we all know what he's going to do . So read on .**

**_Song(s) recommended for this chapter . _**

**_Magic man - Like Sailors _**

**_Blame ft. Camilla Marie - Star_**

**_Eyes on Fire -Blue Foundation (Ew twilight I know , wolves for the win ) EXTREMELY RECCOMENDED  
_**

**_Judah - After the Sirens_**

**_One Republic - All the Right Moves _**

**_Enjoy .  
_**

**FPOV**

I sat up and rubbed my eyes .

_11:30 pm _?

I rolled onto my side too glance at my clock . Yeah 11:30 pm , it was dark and the rain had lightened up a lot .

I got up and stretched, it was abnormal for me to even wake up at this time .

I noticed my pearphone was blinking , I picked it up and unlocked it .

One missed call , It was Carly .

I had to dial her back , it was probably important .

"Hello ?" Carly said . I couldn't help to smile to myself , of a wonderful thought that came to mind .

"Yeah you called?" I asked pacing back and forth .

"Yeah , Sam hasn't called me yet . Has she called you ?"

"Uh no , why?"

_You know why you idiot ._

"You know why you idiot" I could hear Carly's frustration over the phone .

_Just read my mind ._

"Well she's fine I bet, its Sam . She can handle herself ."

_Can she? She looked pretty hurt today . _

The smile slowly faded away on my face .

" Well she did say, someone was coming back . But she didn't know who . "

With those words , my heart suddenly fell into my stomach . I felt like total shit .

_I knew who, my worst fear ._

To say I even cared for Sam , but when it came to this case . Her being safe was all that _mattered _.

Carly interrupted my thoughts , "I want you to go check up on her."

_Never in a thousand years ._

"Sure ." I heard myself say .

_Where did that come from ?_

" Thanks" Carly said , and with a click she was gone .

I stood there in the middle of my room , grieving . I didn't know what to do this time .

_" Not too much time , or else you might be late "_

Spencer's words echoed in my thoughts .

I had too wash the thoughts away and get ready , so I decided to take a quick shower and take my mothers car instead of a walk .

Tonight was an odd night, just too _odd_ for me .

I knew where Sam lived , we had been there before . She lived in a trailer park that surprisingly looked much better on the inside than on the out .

She didn't live that far from me , maybe a half of mile to a mile .

After wavering my way through a couple of the main roads , onto a dustier side road .

"There it is" I felt relieved that I didn't get lost on the way to her place of comfort this time .

I pulled up to Sam's trailer, it was unusually big for a trailer . Not the average size I could say .

The front door was open , so I took myself as welcomed and stepped in .

The house looked cleaner , from the usual beer cans and liquor bottles that littered the floors .

Sam's mother was knocked out cold on the couch .

_Probably from a night of drinking _I assumed to myself .

But I heard an odd rustling sound from Sam's room .

So I decided to inspect that first .

The house smelled strongly of hard liquor .

_Cognac and Vodka _I grinned at my ability to distinguish the smells .

The closer I got to the room I could hear silent whimpering and soft grunts .

_Please not let it be what I think it is ._

I rested my hand on the doorknob for a second , and psyched myself into turning it .

_Here we go . ._

I turned the knob and opened the door as fast as I could .

**SPOV**

That callused hand was all too familiar .

The way it brushed my bang , I knew I couldn't pretend I was asleep anymore . I was _horrified ._

I sat up in a jerking motion to try to alert _her_ but it was too late .

"Shhh hun , its daddy ."

It was Chuck , and he had the most disgusting look I have ever seen on his face .

I sat there muffled , I knew he wasn't going to let me go unless he got what _he_ wanted .

I sat there calm , even though on the inside I was having a panic attack into overdrive .

He looked me up and down , slowly appreciating how much I had grown .

" You look just like your mom " he said , _licking_ his lips .

I was helpless I just sat there and waited for _it_ . I really wished I had put on pants instead of pajama pants and a tank top .

I struggled , but he just gripped tighter .

"Where do you think _your_ going? " I heard him say .

Those words just killed me , they made me feel so helpless .

He ripped the pajama pants I had tied so tight off of me with ease , so I just kicked and screamed . But I doubted she heard my cries for help .

_Close your eyes and wait it out ._ I repeated to myself .

And just like that he forced my legs open and slid in .

"_ungh"_ I heard him go .

I cried in pain , it never hurt _so_ much .

Each and every thrust was just so painful , _unbearable ._

_Why time had to slow itself down **now** ? _

I took the pain , knowing it was going to be over soon . Hoping mom came in and seen this .

Then I heard the door open and chuck jerked up and away from me too the other side of the room .

I heard a familiar voice say "_ What the fuck are you doing? "_

**FPOV**

I could not believe what I was seeing .

_Chuck _was back , and up too what I had _believed _what he was doing .

Before I knew it the words had slipped out of my mouth .

"What the fuck are you doing?" I said .

I could feel the fury building up inside of me , I was just so pissed at what was before my eyes .

"Nothing dweeb ." Chuck said , zipping up his pants .

Sam had her eyes closed , she on the bed_ naked_ rolled into a ball . I spotted out the ripped pajamas beside the bed .

"Don't fucking lie to me , if you done what I thought you've done . I swear I'll fucking kill you!" gritting my teeth .

Chuck chuckled and grinned " Or you'll do what? " he said .

**( A/N play the song Pendulum - The Vulture NOW .) **

Or that was what I thought he was going to finish his sentence with .

I could just feel my fist connect with his nose with a nice sickening _crunch ._

I backed up and prepared myself as he re-cooperated from the distance I covered quickly across the room and into his face .

**SPOV**

**(A/N don't stop playing Pendulum - The vulture !. )**

I opened my eyes to Freddie ending Chuck's question to what he was going to do to him .

The crunch from Chuck's nose , made me feel enlightened . Definitely took some of the weight off of my shoulders .

Chuck flew back and hit the wall , blood sputtering from his nose like a fountain .

Freddie hopped back to set the proper distance from him and his target .

I used this moment to get dress and grab whatever I needed and threw it in a duffel bag .

_" You bitch "_ I heard Chuck say .

I looked back up from what I was doing to see Chuck charging Freddie , and Freddie easily sidestepping him and landing consecutive blows after blows to his face , back and chest .

Freddie dodged Chuck with ease , I knew he had a bigger advantage over Chuck even though he lacked him in size by a couple of inches .

Chuck would charge Freddie , and Freddie would just trip him and back up .

Chuck connected with Freddie , but he just shook it off and knocked him back with a square kick to the chest .

Chuck tried to get back up but it was a second too late for him .

Freddie propped himself up on his strong foot , and spun .

Time slowed itself for me as a clean roundhouse kick connected with the side of Chucks jaw .

_Crack ._

I watched the blood splat on the wall , Chuck was done . Knocked out cold ; I felt relief , glad about what Freddie did .

" You okay? " he asked , reaching out for my hands .

_Now I am _I smiled to myself .

" Yeah " I answered swiftly .

" Lets go then " he was in a rush to get me and leave .

_This is Freddie ? I can't believe it either . _

When I packed my shit , we rushed out of my home and got into the car .

Not even bothered by my awaking drunken mother , we drove off speeding into the distance .

**(A/N play Magic Man - Like Sailors now. )**

" Hey Fredweinie ." I looked at my feet .

" Yeah ?" he was completely untouched by my insult .

" When did you learn how to fight like that ?"

" I have been taking kickboxing for awhile , secretly ."

_Secretly ? Thats why he was so muscular ?_

I tried to erase the look of shock from my face , before I even dared to say anything .

" I- "

" Don't even bother " he said .

_How rude of him . _

" Im not being rude " he exclaimed _.  
_

_This boy knows me like a book I see ._

" Take this as my way of apologizing . "

I looked up at him , to say "okay" but he was smiling , looking directly at me .

This was different , not an average smile .

I could feel a blush coming on .

" Keep your eyes on the road nerd box !" I said covering my face , cause it was getting hot .

_Man you just ruined it Sam ._

He chuckled .

_Don't chuckle , why did you just chuckle ?_

" Don't worry _Samantha its nothing bad . "_

I sat there questioning why he said that , then I covered my face in embarrassment . The look I had on my face when he said that .

" Where are we going ?" I asked through my hands .

" Home " he quickly said .

And with that , I knew he had me in the palm of his hands .

_**A/N : Awesome right ? No , it was super lame . This chapter I had a good thinking on , and since I just started training again recently . I could easily make out a fight scene .  
Though I wish I could make something longer , I rushed it because im editing something for school . And since Sony Vegas is being a cactus in the ass , im just going to leave it as it is .  
Well the next chapter is going to be JUST as good . And trust me , so much lemon in that one believe me .**_

_**Oh and . . .  
Review? **_


	4. Chapter 4 : I didint mean it , honestly

_**A/N :**_** Do I have to say it again ? Rated M for the win . **

**So last chapter we left off from Freddie beating the living shit out of Chuck . **

**And now Mr Handsome has Ms Beautiful in his car , and Mr Handsome is taking her _home_ . Gonna be a serious lemon in this chapter .**

Chapter 4 : I didn't mean it , honestly .

**FPOV**

Well I did it , I picked her up. Then walked away with the gold .

She seemed embarrassed in the car when I called her Samantha .

_Note to yourself Freddie . Call Sam, Samantha when you feel like embarrassing her ._

I smiled to my self as we took the main road leading back to _home_ .

" What are you smiling at dork ?"

She kicked me , causing the car to swerve a little bit on the road .

" Oh nothing , _Samantha" _an even bigger grin spread across my face .

She turned so red ; I could see it on her face , arms , and chest .

"Y-y-you ."

"What?" I said with the sly grin never fading from my face .

I pulled over to the side of the road to avoid an accident , it was getting too good for me to die yet .

After the car was put into neutral , I looked Sam square in her face and smiled .

She flinched at the move I just made .

_Good job, its working ._

" What D-dweeb ?" she was biting her lip now .

" Nothing . " I calmly said , resting my arm on the seats headrest and slowly leaning in .

It felt like an eternity , I just kept leaning in and she just sat there without moving .

The closer I got , the hotter she felt , I could hear her breathing becoming ragged . Her chest rising up and down rapidly .

_Come on slap me , or answer _I thought .

No response .

The space between our faces was so little , I could feel her warm breath on my lips ; the heat radiating off of her body was _astounding ._

I closed my eyes and backed up smiling .

**( No they didn't kiss , not yet people )**

The smile got even bigger on my face when I looked over to Sam , she had her eyes closed and was puckering her lips waiting for a kiss .

I stared at her for a couple of minutes smiling , waiting for her to open her eyes .

" Sam " I finally said .

" Hnn " she said .

" I wasn't going to kiss you , you know . "

She looked stressed when I said that when the blush came over her face .

**( lol )**

" Ugh Freddie " She turned to face out the window .

I smiled to myself the whole drive home .

The time flew by and before we knew it , we were back inside of the parking lot leading to the building .

I watched Sam get out of the car , she looked beyond amazing .

I got out quickly behind her , and locked the car doors .

She made sure she stayed a couple steps ahead of me , that I don't know why .

But the way she walked , had me in a trance . Just it was _hypnotizing_ .

I had tunnel vision , and it was just focused on _her ._

The way her long , blonde hair trailed down her back . How tight her shirt fit her , squeezing her breasts and her curls . How much her hips and bottom swayed with each and every step she took . I couldn't help but to undress her slowly in my mind, just imagining her ontop of me . Straddling my waist , making her moan and claw with each and every thrust I gave . The thought of it gave me a raging erection .

_"Oh shit ! "_ I stumbled on a speed bump .

_Safe _I thought to myself , landed flat on my hands .

" Mama's boy , you alright ? " she was facing me .

" Uhh yeah I'll catch up just keep walking , I left something in the car " I lied .

I quickly spun around , and flipped _him_ into my waistband and walked back to the car .

_That was close , I almost panicked . _

Close it was .

After I pretended to get something from the car , I quickly ran back too the building just to catch Sam holding the elevator doors for me .

" Thanks " I said as I slid in .

" Yeah no problem " she said stiffly .

The elevator doors closed . No one else out at this time , I looked at my watch and it was Saturday , 1:30 in the morning . I didn't have to worry because my mom was at this nursing convention thing in New York City . She was going to be away for the rest of this week .

_Oh snap _I remembered .

I pulled out my pear pod and text Carly .

_Got Sam , were in the elevator now ._

She quickly responded with ,

_Were not home right now , Spencer had to go upstate for a family member . Im with him right now in the car . Key is underneath your mat . _

I smiled at the dirty thought that popped into my mind .

_K , see **you** when you get back ._

_K , bye ._

I slipped my phone into my back pocket and sighed , closing my eyes .

I opened my eyes to Sam standing right in front of me , facing the doors watching the elevator symbols light up .

The thoughts had popped back into my mind , she looked so delicious . Her skin color was a nice pale white , and her body was shaped like womanhood _wanted_ her to be perfect .

_Who am I too lie to myself ? She is perfect . _

The thought of me penetrating her from behind brought _him_ back .

" Ungh " I grunted in distress .

She looked at me over her shoulder and gave me a seductive smile .

I turned bright red from that and grinned .

_ Man id love to-_

_** Smack!**_

I grabbed my cheek , wincing from the throbbing pain .

" I know what your thinking , nub . " She gave me a devilish smile .

I started too smile , but she threatened with another smack . So I secretly grinned on the inside .

Well the smack was worth it , totally worth it .

_**Ding !**_

Our floor came , we stepped out and started walking to mine and Carly's respective doors .

I had made sure to stay ahead of her this time , so _he _did not pop up .

When we got to our doors , I reached underneath my mat and found Carly's key .

" Got it " I said .

I unlocked Carly's door and whisked Sam in .

" No key ? " She said looking surprised .

" No , if you need me you can call me . " I said whistling .

" Mmph " She picked up a piece of wood that was behind Carly's door and smacked my ass with it .

" Oh yeah I like it when you do that " I said sarcastically , rolling my eyes .

" Ew Benson , I always knew you were into masochism " she stepped inside of Carly's apartment .

" Mhm " I started to the inside of mines .

I was just about to close the door when I heard Sam step back out .

" Wait Benson " she said .

" Hm ? " I pondered .

" I didn't really mean it , honestly " she said pointing her feet inwards and looking at the floor .

" I know " I smiled .

She looked surprised by my response .

" Well night _Samantha_ " I said closing my door .

I heard a stutter , then steps in the opposite direction .

" Oh and Samantha ? "

" Yes ? " I heard her say .

I stuck my head out into the hallway too see her standing there waiting for a response .

" You look _cute_ when your nervous " I grinned hard .

With that she blushed then ran into Carly's apartment and slammed the door .

_Nice work Freddie ._

With a smile , I started off to my room .

**SPOV**

I had a feeling about today , when what happened in the car . That was something I wanted to forget about , it was making me _cringe_ whenever I thought about it . I also knew he was checking me out , when he stumbled in the parking lot . Also in the elevator , the _lust _in his eyes proved it right .

After he let me in , and therefore even **more** embarrassing me . I decided to take a nice hot shower , but not over here at Carly's . It was to quiet for that , and silence is an awkward thing to be showering in .

**( Dedication to whoever gets the last couple of words in that sentence . PM you answer . )**

So I had to call Freddie , it was 2:23 now . I doubted he fell asleep already .

The phone rung for a couple of seconds , then he picked up .

" Sam ? " he said .

" Yeah your still up ? " I started to twirl my curl in my fingers .

" Obviously if I'm still picking up . " he said sarcastically .

_Just say it , you can do it _

" Well . . " I stopped .

_Don't pussy out now , your tough you can do it __. _I beat myself up about it .

" Well ? " I heard him patiently ask .

" Umm " the words were starting to slip out .

" Do you mind if I use your shower ? " I slowly asked .

A period of silence lasted on the phone , " yeah " he calmly said .

I quickly hung up and rummaged through Carly's dressers for something to sleep in .

I grabbed a pair of underwear , sweat pants that fit just right , and a extra tight shirt .

_Perfect ._

Yeah perfect it was .

I ran out of Carly's apartment and opened Freddie's door .

_He left it unlocked for me , _I smiled .

I rushed too his room as fast as I could and knocked on the door softly .

" Its open " , I heard him say .

I walked in , too see him sitting in-front of his desk . Editing something on his laptop that looked like a game , probably Modern Warfare 2 .

What had surprised me even more was , he wasn't wearing anything except for a towel that was slung extremely low on his hips .

_Looks like a treat just got out of the shower , _I couldn't resist biting my lip .

He stood up and jerked his thumb towards the door that led to his bathroom .

I stood there , eying him as I walked slowly towards the bathroom . He had turned around back to what he was doing .

He just looked so _good_ , his back was so defined . It looked as if a droplet of water would get lost on there , I could see the muscles peeking out of his arms and chest . And oh god , his stomach just made me go _mad ._

I stepped into his bathroom , it was like nothing Ive ever seen before . The room was colored a beautiful pearl , and the sink and mirror were a nice shade of blue . It was a tub in one corner a toilet in a next, and a enclosed space in the middle of the room shut off by glass . The shower cap was a circle built into the ceiling , with the certain parts of glass being tinted for privacy .

I locked the door and quickly got undressed so I could enjoy the shower .

I turned the valve next to the rack that was built into the glass and a warm rush of water came down onto of me .

_Ahhh Freddie's shower is so awesome _I thought to myself .

Dirty thoughts suddenly rushed to my mind .

_This is Freddie's shower , _I thought blushing .

The fact that he was in here naked made me even hotter . So I rested in there for a couple more minutes before getting out to dry off and get out of his bathroom .

As I stepped out , he was there . Relaxing on his bed , on his phone checking out splash face .

" Enjoyed my shower ? " he said without even looking up from his phone .

" Yeah " I had never blushed so hard in my _life_ .

" Alright , well here's Carly key . " He held it up , so I could grab it .

I stood there , unmoving . My wants were starting to kick in .

" I don't want that , I don't want to stay over at Carly's . It's to quiet and lonely ." Those words were just blurted out .

" Mm " Freddie was surprised .

" Mind if I stay here ? " I said biting my lip and playing with my fingers .

" Yeah sure . " He responded quickly .

" YEAH ! " I said running and jumping on the bed, landing beside him .

We laughed together for awhile , then he got up and started too the door .

" Don't go ? " I crossed my legs and pouted .

He turned around , and stopped .

_The pouting worked _I felt triumphant on the inside .

" I'm gonna go sleep in the living room if that's fine with you . Unless . . "

" Yes I do " I interrupted .

He sped back over to the bed and leaned in , towards me .

I closed my eyes again , awaiting what I was truly searching for .

Then I felt a pillow , and a set of sheets dissapear underneath me .

" G'nite Samantha . " He chuckled and set himself up on the floor .

" G'nite " I said , frustrated .

_AGAIN , HE DID IT AGAIN ! _I thought .

He smelt good , his bed smelt good . I nuzzled my nose into the pillows that were left , and breathed in and sighed .

_Am I falling for him ? _I was confused .

But what I did know , was I fell asleep to the sound of his calm breathing .

_What a peaceful day_ .

What a peaceful day it was .

_**A/N :**_** I toldddd youuuu that my chapters were gonna get longer ( wink ) . Well yeah , I lied about the lemon . Too soon for that , I'm just saying . A couple of people asked me " Isn't it hard explaining a guy's features in details ? " well no , because one I'm a teenage boy . So being in shape is the number one thing right now . And two I have a girlfriend , too begin with I wouldn't even find it a challenge if I didn't . I do have troubles explaining it from certain positions that Ive never been in ( yeah okay _what_ position I haven't been in wink . ) so that makes it a big trouble . But I manage to get it through with a couple hours of gaming , Red Bull , screamo then typing .  
But totally expect the next chapter to get a little on the bad side , I hit 1k hits in like under a week so I'm extremely proud about that while my gf is jealous :D . So I'm off to listen to screamo/techno and do my homework cause I'm failing some classes for being absent . Oh dont forget people .**

**_Review or die ._ :]  
**


	5. Chapter 5 : We are the wasted youth

_**A/N : **_**Rated M , its the 5****th chapter and I'm already tired of typing this crap , you should know from the beginning .( Sarcasm )  
**

**Well time to get depressed . Right ? Short chapter but its worth it .  
**

**Disclaimer : I don't own iCarly , but I do own the thoughts that I have about what the cast might do next . ( WINK ! ! ! ) **

**Oh and I dont own Hadouken either , even though they are a very awesome Foreign band .  
**

Chapter 5 : We are the wasted youth .

**SPOV **

I opened my eyes , and rolled over to search for some sort of indication for what time or day it was .

The memory of me falling asleep in Freddie's bed came back . But the memories of _Chuck_ , tagged along .

My heart dropped into my stomach , then it flipped twice . I felt like I had to puke , I felt like shit . It was just _unclean_ , _filthy_ , I got up and went to go shower too wash the memories of _him_ away .

I turned the shower head on and propped myself up against the glass into a little ball , pressing my knees to my chest .

_You look just like your mom _those words echoed through my mind .

I sat there for an hour , letting my mind clear and my tear ducks empty underneath the constant flow of the water .

When I decided to get out , I just put on what I wore to bed and glanced at the clock .

_2:39 P.M ._

I shivered and climbed back into Freddie's bed and sobbed myself back to sleep in a neat little ball .

**FPOV**

I got up surprisingly early today **, **the sun shined brightly through my curtains and snapped a glance at my clock .

_9:00 AM ? You can't be serious ?_

I adjusted the clock , setting the time at 2 P.M .

_This will make her get up fast _I chuckled .

Skipping the shower and brushing my teeth , I looked in the mirror and glanced at my hands .

They were bruised around the knuckles .

_Not a big thing _I smiled .

Surely it wasn't , cause she was worth it ; or was she ?

_No she cant think of me that way , I'm probably still the little pathetic nub I was along time ago ._

I splashed water on my face .

_Maybe I still am ._

The smile I had , faded with the thought of that .

I decided to hurry up and get dressed instead of worrying about what _she_ thought . She didn't care about me , she was just _in the moment ._

I slipped on my pants quickly and my sneakers quickly came on after . I grabbed a shirt and glanced at Sam sleeping , she looked so peaceful sprawled out across the bed in a wonderful mess . A light snore traveled from her mouth , across the room , and into my ears.

" Lovely " I said to myself , throwing the shirt on as I walked out of the door .

_Too bad she doesn't **really** like me ._

With those words I was on my way for what I needed to do today .

**SPOV**

Awakened to the sound of my phone ringing , I looked over at the clock and it had said it was 9:30 .

I shot up quickly and ripped the blinds open .

_"AH!_" The sunlight blared into my eyes .

_Pain , so much pain_ !

I quickly shut them again , and picked up my phone .

It was actually 6:30 , and the sun was about to set in another hour or two . It also seemed like Freddie had did this on purpose .

The rage filled me suddenly , but it was quickly erased by the fact that he let me sleep in his bed .

I checked my missed calls , _Tim called . _

I dialed him back , after a couple of rings he picked up .

" Yo , Sammy ! " he sounded so happy .

" Whats up . " I rubbed at my eyes .

" You okay ? " he sounded worried .

" Yeah , just some problems . Squashed them though . " I started playing with my curls again .

" Well we got a party tonight , my place . You down to get smashed ? "

" Yeah , if you mean smashed by drunk . Then most definitely yeah . "

" Alright meet up with me in forty , alright ? "

" I got it . "

" Bye . "

" Bye . "

With that I felt alot better that all these pent up emotions were gonna get let out .

I set the clock back , too let Freddie know that I had gotten up and spread out some of the clothes that I had in the duffel bag .

I clapped my hands and let out a huge sigh of relief .

_Tonight is going to be a good night , _I smiled .

**FPOV**

It was starting to get late , I couldn't believe I spent my whole day shopping for CPU parts and groceries . Note I made sure that I got the groceries last .

The drive home was fast , it was easy carrying the groceries back to my apartment . The trouble was just getting the door open . When I finally got it open , I set the groceries in the middle of the kitchen and started unpacking .

I stopped quickly to listen out for any type of noise , it was awfully quiet . _Too quiet_ .

Sprinting towards my room in a hurry , I nearly bust the door off of its hinges .

She was _gone_ , typical . Exactly what I expected to happen . It was ridiculous she just decided to leave without even telling me . How stupid , how idiotic of her . Obviously I should have seen this coming from a mile away . It was Sam of course .

_Typical_ I thought to myself , just that's who she was .

**SPOV**

We pulled up to Tim's house , the music was so loud I could feel the bass pumping through my veins , making its way up to my temple . Shaking every part of my body viciously , I shivered from the thought of someone else other than the bass doing this .

**( oh you guys know who ;)**

" Yo ! Sammy ! " I heard as I hoped out of the car , I turned around to find Tim right in my face .

" Uhh space ? " I shoved him back , the smell of Bacardi lingered off of his breath . He nearly fell flat on his ass , this already felt like a bad idea to begin with .

" Whoooa ." he started laughing , I noticed the bottle in his hand . A common thing whenever I seen him drinking , his favorite drink I bet .

I gave a friendly smile and helped him back up, it was only 9:30 and he was already tipsy? _Pssh light weights_ I thought to myself .

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders , I just shrugged him off and pushed him inside from behind .

The music was so intense , soon as we stepped in it was a mass of teenagers dry humping in one part of the house too the rhythm of the song .

I decided to avoid that until I got a little set in , so I walked towards his dining room where **I knew** someone must be playing pong or doing body shots . Tim was left behind , he was too drunk to even push through the crowd of people that were clustering up the small corridor we were walking through .

I pushed through a known couple at our school who were like always slapping tongue's , " Chris and Xuxa " I jabbed them both . They seemed to stop to look at me and I had to smile , " get a room, hornballs . " I said . Xuxa broke from him to give me a bear hug and Chris just gave me a high five . I always wondered how his beanie's defied gravity whenever he jumped , the ends just stayed in one place no matter how much he moved .

The kitchen was just as packed as the living room with the same amount of horny-ness . I had to tip toe too see what everyone was crowding around .

It was Gibby , with no shirt on , a bottle of Tequila in one hand and a slice of lemon in the other .

" Next ! " Gibby yelled . He poured some Tequila in his navel and gave the lemon to some girl I had never seen before . She looked like she knew what she was doing , and she was going to do it like a pro . She squeezed some lemon juice inside of her mouth and suck the generous amount of Tequila Gibby had poured into his navel , and swallowed it in one huge gulp .

Everyone cheered in accomplishment , Gibby sat up to let the next guy or girl get their chance to have a drink sucked out of any various spot that could hold the liquor .

" What up ? " I heard Gibby say , I glanced at him to see that he was throwing a shirt on . I still believed that he was a mermaid , no one would want to keep their shirt off _that_ much .

" Gibster " acknowledging him , grinning . He gave me a devilish grin back and held up a bluish colored liquid in a bottle .

_Aliz__é my favorite ._

I grabbed the bottle and quickly popped of the cork . If he brought me this then he must _want_ me to get hammered , " jeez Sam , can I get some too ? " he held up his cup as I lifted the bottle to my lips . I wasn't sharing this , no way , not now , not ever . I shook my head in disagreement as I chugged down as much I could before it started to burn my throat .

" _Ahh ! " _I said in relief , I glanced at the bottle it was near done . I took another swig then put it down and stuck my hand out for then next bottle which was quickly put in my hand . This time it was red , and tasted much yummier .

They started playing a song by Hadouken , " lets go dance cause it seems like everyone is going now . " Gibby pointed towards the the living room where everyone was jumping in unison . We walked out of the kitchen and squeezed into the middle of the crowd .

It was Chris , he had Xuxa around his waist ; holding onto her with one hand and a cup in the other . Alex , Anthony , Sabrina , Gibby , Devin , Gabrielle , Kayla , Shaun and a couple others . We all formed a mosh pit in the middle with our hands in the air jumping to in unison to the song , waiting for the lyrics to start .

**( Play the song if you feel . )**

The lyrics came, and we all started jumping and singing along .

_" Lets get this party started ! "_

_" Get Smashed , Gate Crash ! "_

I almost dropped the bottle I held in my hand , by jumping .

_" Its Friday night and we just arrived ! "_

_" Very few girls but mostly guys ! "_

_" Got supplies now we in the drive_ ! "

"_ Hope we got the house number right ! " _

More and more people joined in with our mosh pit , before you knew it the whole room was jumping and singing along .

_" Knock loud and ring the bell !"_

_" Door swings and the music swells out ! "_

_" It's quite catchy if you could tell ! "_

_ " In the hall welcome to hell ! "_

Everyone stopped jumping just to sway along with the music , the atmosphere was getting thick and humid with all the bodies moving at once .

_" Welcome to our world . "_

_" We are the wasted youth . "_

_" And we are the future too ."_

_" Welcome to our world ,"_

_" We are the wasted youth , "_

_" And we are the future ! "_

With that the rough mosh pit started back up . My adrenaline was kicking in , the lights were starting to make me feel like I was dreaming , like I was on a totally different planet . I felt a hand pull me out of the pit , away from my sanctuary . A shot glass was placed in my hand , and I just threw it back into my mouth . I started to feel dizzy , I could hear the song and everyone fading away in my brain .

" _Let's get this party started ! "_

_" And rip the place apart ! "_

_" Cut the brakes, text your mates_ ! "

_" Let's tear this house apart ! "_

_Yeah, lets tear this house apart . _And that was the last thing I could even clearly think about before getting pulled back to somewhere .

**FPOV**

It was 5:32 in the morning , the sun was going to come up in another hour or two . _Where could she be ? _I thought . The lack of sleep was getting to me , I doubted I could stay up any longer . _Why am I even waiting for this girl ? Its Sam , she does whatever the hell she wants ._ I sat there convincing myself to stay up , but I knew she wasn't going to be back anytime soon .

I decided to rest my head on my pillow , it smelled just like her . " _Ahh _. " I sighed , too bad she wasn't here now . I'd love to have a talk to her about what could be going on between us . I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep .

_" Thud "_

I assumed it was nothing , I shifted my position on my pillow and slid up a bit on the bed .

_" Thud "_

_There it was again ._ I sat up and strained my ears to listen out for what could be making that noise .

_" Dude , hold her up and stop dropping her . Your making a lot of noise ! "_

Was that Chris ? It surely sounded like him , I got up and walked towards the apartment's door and pressed my ear against it .

_" Seriously , what can I do ? I cant hold her up by myself . "_ That sounded like Alex . I heard a laugh from Devin and a shut up from Alex .

_" Come on guys , we gotta get her to Freddie's . " _It was Xuxa too .

I decided to open the door , and peek my head out . They were dragging her down the hallway , Sam looked up at me and smiled . " Heyy Fred-Fre-Fre-Fredork " she raised her hands sluggishly . " I got it ! " she said .

I had never seen Sam so hammered , so smashed in my life . I walked out in the hallway to pick her up , her eyes were bloodshot red and her breath smelled fruity .

" That's your problem now . " Alex said brushing his hands against his pants .

" Yeah " the others said in unison .

" Well I know she had some to drink , definitely _a lot_ " Chris was smiling hard . He knew how much I was attracted to Sam , so he decided to snag someone else and leave the "shot" for me to take . The girl he had picked was a beautiful blend of all cultures , with a nice light skin tone with perfectly slitted eyes , and a sleek silk like hair . He always knew how to get the good ones .

They all started down the hallway back to the elevator , so I slung her over my shoulder and pointed towards the doorway to walk in . " Yo Freddie ! " I heard him yell . " Yeah ! " I yelled back . " If your going to do something , wait till she's sober ! " he said , I could practically hear him grinning . I blushed at the thought and walked in , shutting the door behind me . I scrambled towards my room , ignoring Sam's squirming and placed her down on the bed .

She groaned , and looked at me from underneath her beautiful lashes . " Freddie . " she whispered , I bent over to take off her shoes . She pulled at my hair which was annoying but making me hot at the same time . " What ? " I replied . " I'm feeling hot . " she said sensually . That sparked a instinct that I knew was dormant for awhile . My tent was pitching and I had to flip it to hide it , _well like that would matter . She probably wouldn't remember it ._ I stood back up after I got her shoes off , she was slowly dragging her hands up and down her body . It was _attractive , _I couldn't resisting licking my lips .

She looked so delicious in the flannel shirt she was wearing , it shaped her breasts and her stomach perfectly . " Take it off " she said , biting her lips . I reached for my pants , but I hesitated . _Remember what Chris said _. I thought . " No . " I immediately responded , the seductive smile that she gave me quickly faded from her face . She pushed her hips in the air and held them . " Not that way idiot , " she was slurring her words . " I mean me , its really getting hot . Can you take my pants off ? " she pouted .

I reached for her pants , it was hard resisting the urge to _explore _the _unexplored _. I unbuttoned her pants and slid them off of her legs , her skin was nice and warm . She was turning flush red from when my fingers had skidded across her naked skin . Her underwear was a nice sky blue color with a white trim , with a toaster saying " I want you inside of me " and a piece of toast saying " oh that's hot . " **( Hot Topic shirts for the win ? )**

_How tempting_ , I chuckled at the thought .

She turned over on her side and pulled the sheets up to her neck .

" Night Mama's boy . " she said sluggishly .

" Night Demon " I responded .

I doubted she even heard that response , cause before I finished it she was already snoring . _Amazing_ I thought to myself , this always happens _always_ . I slipped outside of the room , and locked the door behind me , sighing . _Why do I even bother _, I stressed those 5 words until I layed on the couch .

The sun was coming up , when I started to doze off . But I knew today , id get a couple hours of good rest .

Good rest indeed .

**A/N : WOW 3k words , I feel accomplished . If you noticed , I changed up my writing "style" closer towards the end . I believe its time to get more descriptive , yush ? And also I got 1k hits in one day so that leaves me up to 2.1k hits in a week and a day ? Rad right ? Thanks for reading btw , and if you noticed the song was Hadouken - Get Smashed Gate Crash ( Also that 80% of this story is a fact , I just played it from Freddie's view and put me as myself in 3rd person . 80% FACT IT WOULD BE 100% BUT ITS ABOUT FREDDIE AND NOT ME ! ) yeahh and PLEASE check out my GF's author page , she's going to be writing a _SEDDIE _story cause you know all my hoes ship SEDDIE with me (j/k I dont have hoe's, I dont have a garden to begin with .) but her Author's name is _Silly Crayons _( .net/u/2011189/Silly_Crayons ) and im gonna be helping her with the story ! WHOOOP WRITING AT MY PLACE ! **

** Oh and ,  
Review if your a part of the wasted youth . ( Review anyway if your not ) **


	6. Chapter 6 : Fogging Windows

_**A/N : **_**Rated M . You should know why !  
**

**If you haven't noticed , I try to outnumber the amount of hits I get with the number of words I have in each chapter . If you don't believe me check for yourself . **

**Disclaimer : I don't own iCarly , but I do own a 40" flat screen TV to watch it on .**

**Chapter 6 : Fogging Windows .  
**

**FPOV  
**

I sat up to the sound of gurgling and splashing in my room . Swinging my feet off the couch , I started towards my room . The vomiting intensified the closer I got . I smiled at the thought , it was what she _deserved _for going out to drink again .

I unlocked the door and stepped in , the smile widened when I seen a foot cut off halfway because of the door frame . I tip toed towards the foot , trying not to alert her from her violent vomiting . It smelled like a fruity drink , _maybe her favorites _I thought .

The closer I got to that sock covered foot the more anxious I got _, weird _I thought to myself . She was just in reach as I stepped inside of the bathroom I reached to grab at her foot , I glanced at her to check if she noticed me . The vomit was coming out a nice reddish-blue color , _It was her favorite _I grinned .

I grasped her foot and yanked at it just as she was gasping for air after the violent vomiting , she came sprawling and kicking in alertness . I backed up and gave her some distance to kick and squirm as I held her at bay .

" Where have _you_ been ? " I asked . She was to busy trying to hold back the vomit I assumed to answer . After awhile of holding her , her cheeks puffed up . I let go in fear of her spewing her contents of last night onto my pajama legs , that I wouldn't want at _all_ .

She flipped back over onto her knee's and started spewing into the toilet again . She looked totally helpless holding the rim of the toilet bowl and her hair just fell into the mess that just came out of her mouth .

I walked back out , and gathered what I needed for a shower . We at least had to go somewhere just to relax , for a day . I walked back in to see her standing up like nothing just happened , brushing her teeth . She had chunks of vomit in her hair , _disgusting _I winced at the sight of it .

" Take a picture will ya ? " She said looking at me from my reflection in the glass .

Shrugging it off , I stepped inside the shower area enclosed by shaded glass . Getting undressed rather quickly and disposing the clothes out of the enclosed area onto floor . Sliding the glass door shut again .

The warm water collided with my back , I lifted my head to let it run down my face and body . The thoughts of last night ran through my head , _" wait until she's sober " . Shes sober now , _I thought .

" Don't look nub ! " Sam said . The sound of the door sliding really caused me to panic , but I knew that what she said was much more smart than my instincts . So I kept my head underneath the shower head . The sound of the door sliding shut made me panic even more .

My skin felt movement , so I eased a little further into the shower . The shower head was wide enough for 4 people , thank god for that .

" What are you doing ? " I asked , trying to keep the panic out of my voice .

" Taking a shower . " She replied , _well duh . But she should know what I'm **really** asking right ?_

" Okay , besides the obvious . Captain genius . " That response came with a quick jab to my kidney . I winced from the pain , it _really hurt ._

" Some of the puke got into my hair , so I was hoping I could get in before you . Since you take really long showers . " She struggled to get that sentence out .

That answer was good enough , I just stood there letting the water run on me . Afraid to move , I stood as stiff as I could . I felt her soaping herself and her hair up , the thought of her doing that made me flush red . My hormones were also at a full blown war , I was at full alert ready to respond and serve . _Go down , please go down _I thought .

I felt her hand reach around me and grab _him ._ Startled I jumped and moved over a bit , her hand releasing its firm grab off of me .

" My bad " I heard her laughing . " Pass me the body wash . " She said giggling .

I grabbed it and handed it to her over my shoulder , my hands shaking . _What happened to being big and tough yesterday ? _The adrenaline I believe . _Seriously ? Man up , she's there . Just go for it ._ I got tired of pretending Chris was there to mentor me on my " macking " skills .

I started to soap up a bit , the body wash made my penis tingle and feel cold . Which made me _even_ harder .

" Hey nub , mind if I see it ? You know , because I've never really seen _one_ up close and personal before . " I could hear her smacking her lips .

" Uh , um , what ? " I responded .

" You heard what I said . " Just as blunt and awkward as the first time .

I hesitated for a second , I wondered what would happen if she seen it . _Would she laugh ?_ I frowned at the thought of her laughing at it . Its not like porn where it looks big , but you would never know because the camera distance alters the size . So it looks big but its really like 5 or 6 inches .

" What are you waiting for ? I said you could turn around , also cover your eyes when you do . " She said impatiently .

I spun around slowly , I was harder than I had ever been before in my life .

" Oh so this is what it looks like ? " she said . " Its not like in porn , when they have guys who are like unbelievably huge . "

That made me feel like I was the smallest out there .

" But , " she added on . " Your a pretty good size for your age I have to admit , I love it ." She stroked it hard , that caused me to shudder . I heard a giggle follow right after , that made the blood rush to every piece of skin on my body .

" Alright , move your hands and open your eyes . " I heard her say .

_She cant be serious . _I stood there holding one hand over my eyes , and the other propping myself up against the glass .

" I'm serious , I wont hit you or anything . " With that I slowly dragged my hands down my face , away from my eyes .

That slow drag was worth it , the beauty that was standing in front of me . She glistened as the light reflected off of the sheen layer of water that was trailing down every crevice of her body . She looked down at the shower drain and blushed . I couldn't help to grin at her nervousness again , " your so fucking sexy " I blurted out .

_Don't slap me , _I thought . She looked up , her expression showing that she was surprised . She grew so much , so fast . Her breasts were perky and round , and her curves went from her breasts down to her thighs . Those were what I _really_ found attractive , her wet hair clung to the sides of her body . She gave me a stare , like she was reading what my instincts wanted me to do .

" W-what ? " She choked .

" You heard me " I said , the tables were turning again . They were in favor of me this time .

" Well thank you . " the words softly came out of her mouth .

I grabbed for the valve to turn it off , we've been in here for awhile my skin had _yet_ to prune though . Maybe another forty to fifty minutes before I started pruning .

" Don't turn it off . " Sam said grabbing my hand .

" Hm ? " I turned around , to look at her . But that was stopped suddenly by her lips crashing into mines .

I felt her open her mouth , so I opened mines and slid my tongue in . She gave out a moan/squeal in response , _she liked it_ I presumed .

Our tongues were at war , battling for dominance . I thrust in harder and curled my tongue around her's , she thrust back and flicked her tongue harder. I moaned in response when she stroked my base slowly .

She moved my hand up to her breast , and squeezed it to show me what to do . So I repeated the response and got the same reaction , a deep moan . I was greatly satisfied with it .

I broke away to breathe , I opened my eyes to see her leaning against the glass . Shaking , trying to hold herself up . Pleased , I still had my hand on her breast . Pulling her close , and supporting her weight by leaning her back against the glass . I circled my cupped hand around her nipple which caused her to squeeze tight to me and scratch my back .

" Ow , ow , ow , Sam your nails ! " I yelled .

She opened her eyes , " oh I'm sorry . " She said blushing , " I just enjoyed it . . A bit to much . " A hearty smile came along with that sentence .

I squeezed again this time , much harder . " _AH!_ " she nearly screamed this time . How exciting this was , it was driving me mad . I wanted her on top of me now , like what they do in porno's .

Sam had removed my hand by now , she had the bottle of AXE in one hand and the other on the base of my shaft .

" Ready ? " she asked .

I nodded in response , maybe a bit to eagerly because she took her time squeezing the body wash onto my base which was pulsating like crazy .

I moaned from the tingling feeling , but the pressure she put on my base was just as pleasing .

" You like that ? " She slowly said , _trying to be seductive_ I smiled and responded " Yes . "

The faster she pumped the hotter I got . It felt like I was nearing my peak , the pressure was building near my crotch .

She stopped , then pulled me closer to the shower head to wash the wash off . Pushing me back against the glass , she got on her knees and slid over to me .

Lifting my head in anticipation , I already knew what was going to happen . I hoped it felt as good as it looked like in the porno's . And it did , the male porn stars never lied . _Ever _.

She clasped her lips around my tip , flicking it with her tongue . _" Ahh ." _I moaned in response as she sucked on my tip hard while stroking the base with a never ending force . Her mouth was just so warm , it felt like I was melting inside of an oven .

I moaned even more when she took more into her mouth , she was towards the middle of my base . I grabbed a fistful of her hair and started pumping , she moaned in response . The peak of my orgasm was near , I could feel it building up at the back of my crotch .

She kept up with my rhythm , sucking harder and harder . I was almost there , I just needed that one last push and I would be there . " Sam , unghh . Im going to - " . With those words she took me all the way into her mouth which caused my penis to start to spasm . I watched her quickly pull off and open her mouth right before I starting shooting .

" Ahhh . . " I heard her moan . I looked down to see her licking her lips and wiping her face with her arm . My heart rate started to slow down and I was able to talk in a couple of minutes .

I panted , " that was good Sam . "

" I know it was . Now your turn for the deal , time to please mama . " she said smiling .

I had no clue what she wanted me to do , but if she liked it I was down for it .

" On your knees in the corner . " She said , demanding me to do it . I obeyed what she said , and she came over and lifted one leg onto my shoulder . Holding herself up by propping one leg up on the glass window , the other resting on my head .

" Use your tongue Freddie . " she was already bucking up against my face . I obeyed again and played around with her outer lips with my tongue .

She moaned and grabbed my hair , the pain was worth it . I licked her clit which had caused her to buck even more . I was enjoying this as much as the blow job she gave me , but this was just as lovely .

I continued to circle it and flick it with the tip of my tongue , she arched her back in pleasure . Trying to get more of my mouth inside of her .

" Stop teasing . " She moaned .

I disregarded what she said and continued with my assaults on her clit . She really liked this , " Ow ! " she yanked my hair in response .

" I told you to stop teasing . " She giggled this time .

Obeying , I dipped my tongue in and out repeatedly . Like I was testing the waters , she shuddered I seen the goosebumps pop up on her body in response . She tasted bitter , but a perfect bitter . A _Sam_ bitter , I enjoyed it for awhile before I swapped my tongue with my fingers . Pushing in deep , I searched for her spot . Hopefully it was where I thought it was like how I read online .

I pushed in , hoping I was playing my cards right and put pressure on that spot . _" AH! " _she moaned loudly this time , _found it _I grinned to myself . I kept applying pressure to that spot while circling her clit .

I looked up to find her with her hands in her hair , bucking up and down . I could feel her tightening up ; I read online that this was a sign a girls orgasm was near . So I sped up , and kept it at that pace . At a steady rate she just kept tightening and tightening .

She placed her hands on my shoulders and leaned over , her thrusts were intensifying .

" Unghh , Freddie im going to . . "

" Yes , cum for me Sam . " I pleaded .

And with that she came , it felt like a vice grip was on my fingers . But I held it through for a steady rate until she came down from her high .

I removed my fingers and cleaned them with the water from the shower , I tried to stand Sam up but she couldn't hold herself up . I chuckled when she fell as I stepped out of the shower , " Shut up ! " I heard from a distance .

She joined me , a couple minutes later . It looked like she was still having a hard time walking , I smiled at her when she stepped foot into my room .

" Shut up Fredward . " She said lazily as she tipped over onto the other side of my bed , laying down face first .

" Sam ? " I asked .

" What ." She responded to quick .

" What does this mean ? " I rolled over .

" Hnn ? I dunno , but can we discuss this tomorrow . You worn me out . " she pleaded .

" Alright . " I rolled back over smiling .

She quickly fell asleep right after I finished that sentence , I wouldn't be surprised if she fell asleep while I finished it . I fell asleep with the sound of her soft snores , _lovely it was _I thought .

Lovely it was .

**A/N : Had to do this lemon cause I had some dirty thoughts pent up , and I hit 3k hits already . Thanks guys and girls ( yeah I'm not the only guy that acknowledges both genders ) for reading my story . Extra thanks to those who added me to their favorites , subscribed to me and/or put me on story alert . You wont be disappointed , and if you noticed . My writing has really changed up to now .  
Well I got some editing to do .  
Oh don"t forget .  
Review . Or else I will send a shadow to watch over you when _you_ do dirty things in the shower . **


	7. Chapter 7 : She loves me

_**A/N : Rated M for just being rated M .**_

**I was going to wait until Friday to start writing this but since double XP weekend on MW2 is Fri - Mon rather get it done now than later , cause I'm just a super no lifer like that .**_**  
**_**So how'd ya like the last chapter ? Enjoyable ? Well I know I did enjoy it . ( No pun intended ) I have a feeling you'll enjoy this one even more .  
**

**Disclaimer : I don't own iCarly , but I am able to abruptly blurt out the pun's they use at school , Because my power is over 9000 .**

**SPOV**

I sniffed the air and stretched , it smelled wonderful . Like someone was making food , _was I home ? No I couldn't be , that happened when I was home_ .

_I don't want to go back _, frowning at the thought of having to leave .

Opening my eyes , my nostrils searched for the scent again . I sat up , realizing it was coming from the kitchen . _His_ kitchen , it got really hot when I thought about yesterday in the shower . We ended up spending the rest of the day sleeping and showering . Stopping , I had to wait for the redness on my face to go away before I confronted Freddie , I didn't want him to see it _again_ . _Not twice in one month_ , I giggled at the thought .

When I felt the abnormal warmth disappear from my face , I crept outside of the room , towards the kitchen . The smell of all my favorite breakfast food's that made my mouth water . The closer I got , the more intense the smell got , I sprinted towards the kitchen ; I was _hungry_ .

Wrong move , as I broke the distance from the room door to the corner that opened into his kitchen , Freddie came out walking , not facing me . I slammed into him , _hard_ , and ended up flat on my ass . I looked up too see that he barely moved an inch .

" Ow , what the fuck ? " I said rubbing my bottom .

He looked down and smiled , offering a hand to help me up . Smacking it , he frowned at that response and walked back into the kitchen . I stood up slowly , " felt like I broke a cheek . " wincing as I got to a full stand .

His kitchen was pretty nice , a fridge in one corner with the stove and oven built into a marble counter , and a nice table with chairs on once side and a flat screen hanging above it . But what was on the table had me in a even bigger daze .

The table was littered with plates full of bacon , pancakes , dutch stroopwaffles , omelets , scrambled eggs , and a huge slab of ham . I was drooling too much to list the other things that were there . A hand crashed into my face and squeezed .

" Your drooling . " He said .

I took note of that and wiped my face with a towel I found . " Ham ? You must know me like a book . " I said , impressed .

" You could say that , since you eat it like nearly everyday . " He gave me a hearty smile that made my heart flutter . I sat down and started scarfing down food to hide my embarrassment at least .

We sat there , him complaining about my eating habits . Me telling him too shut up before I stuff it for him . It was like the old days , where it was just senseless fun .

" So Sam can you tell me something . " He asked , I noted that he was playing with the last piece of his pancake . That made me nervous , _really_ nervous .

I had to respond , so I swallowed my food and responded . " What ? "

" You know . " He forced a smile , that same smile that made me feel like I was high . " Yesterday ? "

I dropped my fork and knife with that word . " Well , Freddie . " I said nervously . " It was just a one time thing , you know ? I wanted to repay you for giving me what I asked for . " I kept my gaze on my plate .

" So are you going to repay me for what I'm giving you now ? " I heard curiosity in his voice .

" Depends on what you want ? " I responded , lifting the glass of orange juice to my lips . Never letting my gaze leave his eyes .

" How about we go out , in a couple of hours ? " He grinned .

I choked on the drink , _was he asking me out on a date ? _I thought . I could feel my face getting hot again , so I buried my face in my hands .

" Is that a no ? " he sounded hurt . _Freddie no , don't think that ._

" No . " I smiled through my hands . _He really liked me _, I blushed even harder .

" I'd love to hear you say yes . " I could feel him staring at me , waiting for my response .

I sighed " Yes . "

" Be ready by 3 P.M " He got up and practically flew himself over towards his couch . I finished what I was eating and followed along , he sat up when he seen me walking towards him and smiled when I came over and sat down beside him . Sliding over , leaving an inch of space between us , not to little for a potential . But just enough to be in the _friend zone_ .

He reached for the remote , but I quickly snatched it from underneath his hand . He grabbed my wrist to stop me from moving it , and I smiled . _That was a challenge _I thought too myself . He smiled back and nodded , a challenge it was .

I grabbed his shoulders and wrestled him down , until he was flat on his back . He blushed in response . " Ooo la la , someones getting turned on . " I smacked my lips . He turned even redder when I did that , that boosted my ego through the roof . I grinned and held him pinned , _too easy_ I thought . He placed his hands at my sides and squeezed , I squeaked when he flipped me over and landed on top of me .

He landed in between my legs and smiled , he had my arms pinned above my head and one hand was waving his finger's in a no motion . We rolled around , laughing and giggling . Struggling for _dominance_ , he ended up on top of me again . " So what now ? " I said , seductively looked at him from underneath my eyelashes . " Gonna make me your slave ? "

I watched him swallow hard , I knew he wanted to do it , he couldn't help himself . " Well . " he was gathering his thoughts . " Not just yet , until you acknowledge what happened yesterday wasn't a one night thing . " A sly grin formed at the corner of his mouth . I opened my mouth to respond . " But . " He cut me off , I kept my mouth open so I could quickly let the words out . " You have to admit that you enjoyed yesterday greatly and you'd love for it to happen again . "

That was a hard one , _literally ._ " Okay . " Sighing , I couldn't say no to _yesterday_ I did enjoy it . " Only if , we get to do it again . " I smiled , I knew he'd want it again .

He gave me a nervous smile again . " Sure . " He responded , letting me up . With that I got up and rushed towards his room , excited that we were going to do it again . " But ! " I stopped , and turned around too look . " After we go on a date . " He formed his fingers into a gun and made a "pow" movement , and pretended to blow the smoke away . I frowned at that response , I didn't like it one bit .

**FPOV **

Well I could thank Carly for telling me to go check up on Sam , cause it was totally worth it . But I doubted Sam wanted to let Carly know that we _did _it . That didn't bother me , I loved the _moments_ me and Sam had . _This would totally make Carly jealous if she found out _, I thought .

After making an agreement with Sam that if we went on a date we could do it again , I relaxed in my bed with her taking up the majority of space . She was so warm , her scent was just right . When it was time to get ready for our date , I offered her up to go shower first . She just pulled me inside with her instead , that worked out too .

I asked her to pick out a shirt for me , and she grabbed a plaid one . We weren't going to go anywhere fancy , just _out ._ After pulling out the plaid one , I heard her cough in disgust . She pulled out a striped sweater and held it in front of my face . " If were going to go out tonight , you _must_ get rid of this . " I glanced up from pulling up my jeans and scoffed . " Keep it . " I smiled , she took that as a response and took it with her too Carly's apartment .

My pear phone vibrated , I stood up and reached for it . It was Carly , its been two days since I talked to her . Since I picked up Sam , since I _rescued _her .

_How's everything going ?_

I waited a minute , to respond . I didn't want to make it seem too awkward .

_Fine , Sam's just getting ready to go out . Were gonna go out and get something to eat ._

She quickly responded back . _Oh you and Sam out in public together ? What happened while I was gone ?_

That response made my heart fall into my stomach .

_Nothing , just fought more than usual ._

Another quick text came back , _oh okay ; well I'm with Spencer and were going somewhere now . I'll text you later okay ? _I sighed with relief , she didn't expect anything .

_Okay . _I responded , I threw myself back onto my bed and bit the covers . _What will I do when she gets back ?_ I wondered , well all I knew for now was , that didn't matter at all_ . _For now that is .

**SPOV**

I couldn't believe that I was dressing up for that nub , well _my_ nub . It was enough trouble looking through Carly's closet for something that looked nice **, **let alone something that could _fit_ me . This girl was so damn skinny , I couldn't fit into a shirt or pants without too _much_ cleavage or ass . But I settled with a yellow cut top , and some black jeans , I didn't mind if it showed off too much it was for _him ._ And I wanted some tonight , so what I wanted I was going to get regardless .

I spent the next hour curling my hair and propping my breasts , making sure it was just _right _. I placed the black heels that Carly rarely wore on , and looked at myself in the mirror . _He might notice that I'm making myself look girly for him , _I frowned at the word girly . But if I was getting something in return , its worth it . " Okay ready . " I sighed , he has to like this .

I took the elevator instead of the stairs , heels and stairs don't mix . I closed Carly's apartment door behind me and stepped up to Freddie's and knocked on it . The man who had opened the door couldn't have been Freddie . His skin was so smooth , his hair was in a neat mess , just awaiting to be pulled on . His shirt was unbuttoned at the top revealing part of his muscular chest , the rest of his shirt hugged his body tightly . He was built , and I knew it from when he told me in the car . His jeans hugged his waist perfectly , and he had one hand in his pocket and the other patting his back looking for his keys .

When he was done searching for his keys , he looked and me and went " Oh . " Not the bad oh's the surprised ones . _Amazed_ I thought , luckily he didn't know how amazed I was about how he looked . " Ready ? " He said , looking me square in my eyes . It took me awhile too register what he said . " Yeah . " I responded dully .

We made our way back to his car , he opened the door for me to sit in . I could feel his eyes trailing me as I sat in , I enjoyed the thought of that greatly . He ran over to his side , opened the door and sat down . " Where were off to ? " He said smiling , that dangerous smile again . He had to be nervous whenever he gave _that_ smile .

" How about a party ? " I responded , twirling a curl in my finger . He seemed to like that , _alot ._ " We'll drive around Tim's neighborhood too look for one ? " Freddie said , " Yeah ." I grinned , he looked sexy , and it was just for _me_ . He started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot , we sped quickly onto the main road , the one that led to Tim's house .

**( Carly moment there . If you know what I'm talking about . )**

**FPOV**

When we arrived in the area that Tim lived in , we could already hear the music from this distance . The bass so deep I could feel it pulsating through my arms from here . We drove around tracking the sound source until we seen it , the source of the noise . We pulled up to people conversing on the front lawn , they were playing a DnB track from Europe . I nodded my head after I turned the car off and we got out . Sam trailed close behind me hugging my arm , I noticed the other guy's who were in groups giving her a good stare , she didn't even bother to acknowledge them **. **I smiled at the _prize_ I was going to bring home after this .

We stepped through the crowd of people , Sam pointed out the usual's ; she high five'd the known couple at our school and a couple others . " These are the people you usually partied with ? " I asked smiling over my shoulder . " Yeah . " She squeezed my stomach in response and awed that it didn't move . I seen Gibby and went to five him , but she pulled me towards the crowd of people that were dancing in a huge horny mass .

" Come here . " She said pushing me up against the wall , I didn't resist one bit . I wanted to see what she was going to do . She smiled seductively and trailed her fingers down my body , scratching me through my shirt . " You ready ? " She said . I nodded quickly in response , eager to see what she was going to do .

She turned around and pressed her body against me , grinding slowly to the song . Pushing into me , I pushed back in response . She grabbed my arms and draped them around her waist , we pushed against each other , in sync with the music . She was enjoying this as much as I was , my raging erection had proven that I was enjoying it . She spun around and looked me dead in my eyes , she pulled me close and we rubbed against each other in unison .

She placed her hand on my erection and squeezed . I winced in pleasure , " Not here . " I said moving her hand . She smiled in response and put her lips next to my ear . " I'm wet Freddie . " She bit the tip of my ear which caused me to shudder . We danced some more , grinding against each other , panting like it was the real thing . Well in my mind , this _was_ the real thing . I pulled her close and grinned at the thought of me penetrating her _sanctuary ._

After some time , enough was enough for me I grabbed her hand and led her towards the door ; catching Chris and Xuxa giving me a wink on the way out . I winked back , and they both gave me a " Oh so you must be getting some " look . I nodded to that look and they looked at each other and grinned , he grabbed her and followed right after us . I unlocked the car and practically pushed Sam in , the other two hopped in the back seats .

" Uh ? You guys with us Sam asked ? " She curious . " Yeah . " I heard Chris said , I nodded in agreement with them both to assure that this was safe with Sam . " Well . " She said . " We got dibs on the bed, oh and shower first . " She said smiling . They both nodded in response , I had my foot on the gas as I sped towards my apartment .

The elevator doors opened , me, Sam, and the couple walked towards my apartment . Sam couldn't wait , I could feel the heat radiating off of her body . She pulled me close as we stepped in front of my apartment door and crashed her tongue into mines , I dropped the keys I was pulling out of my pocket onto the floor and held her waist . " Damn cant you guys wait ? " They both said in unison . Chris picked up my keys and opened the door , he stepped out of the way of Sam pulling me towards the my bedroom . _Smart choice _I thought . " We'll be in the guest bedroom okay ? " He yelled . " Alright ! " I said shutting my room door behind me .

When the door was closed , she pushed me onto the bed . " Strip . " She said harshly . I raised an eyebrow at those words . " Strip please ? " She said softly . _Now how could I say no to that ? _I nodded and started unbuttoning my shirt . But it looked like she couldn't wait , she ripped my shirt open ; all my buttons flying everywhere . But who cared ? Definitely not me . She nearly _drooled_ at the sight of my chest , she looked so hungry .

She placed her mouth on my nipple and sucked , it hurt cause she bit it too hard . But the warmth of her mouth soothed the pain . I flipped her over onto her back and pulled her top off . " You _ready_ ? " I said smirking . She closed her eyes and nodded , I stuck my hand into her pants ; she was ridiculously wet . We paused at the sound of moaning , it was Xuxa . " I bet they're going hard . " Sam giggled , I rolled my eyes and went back to _my_ job . I tried to unhooked her bra , which took some time to get off .

When I finally got it off , I immediately clasped my mouth on her nipple and sucked _hard_ . She arched her back and moaned in response , pulling my hair and scratching my back . I eased my shirt off as I worked on her nipple, I took more of her breast into my mouth and she moaned even more . " Fuck Freddie ! " She couldn't stay still , it was annoying me . I unlatched my mouth and pinned her down . " Stay still . " I said , she looked at me seductively and nodded . I stood up and brought her to par with me . I was curious ,_ I needed to ask this one question_ . " Sam , let me ask you a question . " She nodded , appreciating the fact that she was in a room with me and we were both naked from the waist up . " Do you love me ? " She flinched , then smiled . " Yes , I do love you Freddie Benson . "

I didn't care if she lied or not , for _Sam_ too say that must have took some work . I slipped my boxers off and she did the same with her underwear off . I sat down on my bed , and she positioned herself right over me , her curls trailing down my chest . " On the pill thingy ? " I asked . " Yeah . " A wide grin spread across her face . I nodded for the okay moment , I didn't know what was I going to do when I got it or what I was going to do when it happened .

She braced herself and slid slowly down on top of me . " Ahhh ! " She bit her lip in response . I closed my eyes and leaned back with every inch that slid inside of her . She was so tight , and warm it felt like I was melting . " Wait , I need a second . " She panted , _She needed a second ? I think I needed a minute . _I pulled her close and bit her lip , she moaned and thrusted in response which caused me to shudder. " Your second is over Sam . " She gave me the "go" squeeze . I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up , she pushed forward during the movement . I pulled her back down , slamming her into me , causing her to shudder .

We kept this up at a steady rhythm , her moans increasing by the second . " Do you want to come for me ? " I panted . She nodded willingly , so I slammed harder which caused her to shudder more and more . We both sped up , our sync never losing speed . We were going at it constantly , our bodies connecting rhythmically , Sam throwing her head back in pleasure , me burying my face in her chest .

She squeezed my shoulder , that must have been a warning for an incoming orgasm . I sped up the rhythm , she stopped moving along and let me collide with her . I could feel my end coming soon , it was right there ; I was ready to explode . We were going into overdrive now , she squeezed tight and started to spasm . Her insides tightening up on me , I thrusted deep for that last push . My spasm's coming in directly after her , shooting inside of her . I held her close , then fell back on my back eyes closed . She toppled over , head resting beside mines .

We both layed there for awhile , listening too the moaning _still_ going on in the next room . We both laughed at it , they should be done by now . " Hey Fredward . " I looked over to her and raised my eyebrow . " Tell me when your ready for round _two _. " She held up two fingers and winked . " Take it to the shower ? " I said , smiling . " Yeah . " She said .

The shower was surprisingly hot for the rest of the night .  
Well with her in there with me , that made it hot . _Extremely _hot .

_**A/N : MyGad another lemon after a lemon ? Yeahhh . Next chapter some stuff is going to happen . Some **_**Really_ bad stuff ._**_** Don't worry though my story isn't ending anytime soon .  
Well yeah i'd love to thank Laur3n-Shauny , Anonymous , iLoveSeddie & You , KarlaRockAngel , MandarinWafflesofSaltiness , Do-it-For-Seddie , 2Lazy2Login , BimmerGirl07 , and Darsnider for reviewing my story , something is ALWAYS better than nothing . Also I'd love to thank the people **__**who added my story to their favorites or put me as alert or fav author .  
**_

_**So its 11:34 and double xp weekend on MW2 starts in 26 well 25 minutes , and I'm gonna be playing MW2 all weekend so ENJOY ! . AND FORCE MY GF TOO PUBLISH HER DAMN SEDDIE STORY :D . **_

_** Oh please .  
Review if you want Freddie to live *spoiler* .  
**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Dont be selfish

_**A/N : **_**So how's my story so far ? Well its bad I know .  
I'm uploading my story from my friends phone , I actually pressed the upload button when I left for her place . I believe it's going to upload in 4-5 hours later ?  
Well time to write before a weekend of getting smashed , ridiculous amounts of energy drinks ( mainly Red Bull and Monster ) , and waking up in friends apartments ; lovely .  
I had this chapter in here for a good 10 days . I just thought it was too early to you know _present _.  
Don't worry btw no ones going to die in this story , I could never do that _unless_ it was Carly *snicker* .  
Also TBH community needs to update more or write more delicious Seddie stories , I had to read a Ceddie in order to get a Seddie ( but I ended up reading the WHOLE thing ) .  
I still ship Seddie though , lets sink those who defy our love for the two who have a love-fight relationship ! **

**Disclaimer : Hey , I really don't own iCarly . I say what I mean .**

**Chapter 8 : Don't be selfish .**

**FPOV **

The drive back to my apartment was a long one , but it was totally worth it . The thoughts of _last night_ ran through my mind , I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when those words ran through my mind . The person who I thought would never even had a hint of thinking about me , actually loved me . I didn't care if she was caught up in the moment or not , for Sam it must have taken _a lot_ of courage to muster up those words .

I glanced over too the parking lot entrance and wheeled in quickly, still feeling sore from last night . _Was it more than 3 times ? _A even bigger grin spread across my face at the thought of me pleasing her over and over again , in the shower , on my bed , on the floor . .

Shaking the thoughts from my head , I parked in my mother's spot and removed my keys from the ignition ; turning the car off . Stepping out and grimacing at the crushed bird 3 feet away , I started towards the building . I started getting anxious and excited each and every step I took towards the building . My anticipation settled when I stepped into the elevator , ignoring Lewberts insults about his floor and how aggravating us _kids_ were .

When the elevator finally reached my floor , I stepped out and glided towards my apartment . The thoughts of yesterday had me in a trance . I heard a noise , it sounded like someone was singing . I quickly unlocked my door to investigate , shutting it slowly and silently behind me . I creeped towards my room door where the sound was coming from , obviously it was Sam but it sounded like she was singing . _Sam is singing ? _I shook my head in disbelief and strained my ears to listen to the faint sound .

_Everybody's watching you for signs ._

I pressed my body up against the door , humming along in tempo . I closed my eyes and imagined her floating through a meadow , with me watching her from behind . She turned around and gave me a devious look with a smile that made me feel faint .

_Hope you can confuse them with your mind ._

Turning the doorknob , I pushed the door open just enough too where I could get a full view of my bedroom _. _

_Everybody's watching you for secrecy, Where you running to selfishly_ .

She was laying on my bed , legs crossed , arm's spread out like a soaring eagle . Her long blonde curls trailed across my bed , and over the side .

_A careless interview . Summer can , burn out in the stream ._

I was in a trance , her voice tempted me with its beautiful lullaby . I couldn't resist swaying with the tempo of her singing ._  
_

_Holding back, diving after me . _

Her words echoed through my head like a melody . _Was this Sam? Was this the one who I perceived tough ever since I met her ?_ I believe she still was .

_You can't share ._

I believe it was a bad idea to lean against a door when it was open , because I spilled into the room falling flat on my side . Rolling over and sitting up facing towards my bed , Sam didn't even budge not to even note the commotion that was going on . She just layed there in grace , not even one of her beautiful curls had moved , not even an _inch_ .

" Yes my nub ? " I heard her say , I could practically her the tension her lips made when a sly grin formed on her face . It was an aggravating but enticing sound , one that made me knew she was still the same person that I had made love to last night .

" I'm back . " I stuttered , ashamed that I fell inside this way . " I heard you singing , on the way in . " I looked at hands , obviously embarrassed whenever I was around this girl .

" The song is Karen , if you were wondering by the way . " She sat up with a lustful smile on her face , one that gave me the impression that she would just fuck me anywhere at anytime .

" I didn't know that you could sing . " I leaned back on my elbows , and smiled back .

" Well . " She got up and glided towards me , taking one graceful step after each other . " Now that you know . . " She straddled me , I had to reposition myself with the addition of her weight on top of mines . " I'm afraid I have to kill you . " Her look turned serious , _deadly_ serious . Like whenever I said something that was considered bad to Sam around Carly , and a mean roundhouse punch would follow right after . " But , that would leave me with no one to satisfy my needs and desires wouldn't it ? " She giggled , then bit her lip .

Not to mention how _petrified _I am of her , that just made my heart sink even lower . Lifting her up in the awkwardest position known to man , I set her down on the bed and kissed her on her forehead . A smile spread across her face , she looked dazzling even _without _makeup . If I was Carly , I'd _definitely_ be jealous of the woman sitting on my bed right now .

" Your mom called . " She blushed, then turned away .

" What she asked ? " I said , pretty concerned .

" Well she had pretty much accepted the fact that it was a girl in your room . Which at first , surprised me . " She made a 'oh my god' face with her lips .

" Then ? " I answered , persisting on .

" Well , she knew that this was going to happen . She was just aching for it to come to where it is now . " She bit her lip .

" Anything else ? " I stood up , and smiled .

" Yeah . " A wide grin spread across her face . " She's going to be in New York City until the day after school starts . "

The dirty thoughts of what would happen during the time in between now and that date . I could feel an erection quickly rising with those thoughts , so I lent in and kissed Sam to assure that she didn't catch my arousal .

" That's a lot of time for you know . . " She patted my erection and smiled . " Oh my ! Look who's already up . " She cocked her head sideways and raised an eyebrow .

" Well . " I said . " I believe I'm still not ready from all those times from last night . " I leaned back in for a kiss , because honestly . I wasn't .

**SPOV**

His kiss was stellar , when we connected for the second time , a myriad of emotions fluttered in my heart . I really loved him ; if not , it was just the lust speaking . I placed my hand on the bulge in his pants and he moaned softly into my mouth . I snagged his tongue and sucked on it with invasive force . At the same time , pulling him towards me until his body leaned up against mine .

I enjoyed this moment greatly until he pulled away , bring my joy to an abrupt stop . " What ? " I questioned , furious that he would suddenly stop me from getting what _I _needed . " Hold on , my phone is vibrating . " He walked over to the table and unlocked his phone , he hesitated for a second then looked at me .

" It's Carly . " He said , giving me a 'iffy' look . I moved my head in a 'if you answer I'm going to be greatly upset' motion . He shrugged and answered anyway . " Carly ? " I heard him say , I huffed at the sound of _her _name . " Yeah hold on . " He started towards the door without even glancing at me on the way out . " Where are you going ? " I asked dissatisfied with the action he just made . " I need privacy really quick . " He quickly removed himself from his room , closing the door behind him .

_What the fuck ? Privacy ?_ I suddenly found anger taking over me , I was upset that he needed _privacy_ to talk to Carly . _She's just robbing me of what I always wanted in the first place , _I thought . _That bitch , didn't it get through her thick skull that he's moved on ? _I huffed in dissatisfaction , the fact the he would have the audacity to ask for privacy .

I rolled over , and planted my face in the pillow . I stretched , hearing the bubbles in the joints of my elbows and wrists pop . I waited for awhile until he came back , he stepped back into the room with a solid smile on his face ; expecting me back .

" Thanks for the time . " He sat down next to me and kissed me on my neck , I shuddered in response . But I wasn't going to turn around until he knew what he did wrong . " Whats wrong ? " He finally asked , noting that I wasn't giving him any attention at all . Still I gave him a cold shoulder , _just let him panic and try to figure it out _I told myself .

" Was it because I talked to Carly ? " _Oh gee what do you think ?_ I could feel the sarcasm following that thought . I shuffled over to the other side of the bed , he took that as a yes . " Are you serious ? " I heard the pain in his voice . " What do you think ? " I responded , not even daring to look at him . " Sam . . " He leaned over and placed his hand on my head , I smacked his hand away . Rolling off the bed and stood up on the other side ; glaring at him in fury . " Don't give me that bullshit . " I harshly responded . He looked at me , hurt . " What do you mean ? " He was clearly oblivious to my feelings .

He stood up , the huge bed putting a good distance between us . I looked at him in disgust , the fact that he didn't understand made it worse . " How dare you . " I choked , trying to keep the pain out of my voice . " How dare you ask for privacy with _her ._ " I could feel the pain welding up behind me , that just made me even angrier . He walked around the bed and grabbed me by the shoulders , I enjoyed this attempt to soothe me . But my anger was preventing me from acknowledging what he was doing .

" Listen Sam , I don't like Carl- " He wasn't able to finish his sentence before I smacked him . He recoiled back , his hand holding the spot where I had hit him , eyes full of hurt .

" Shut up ! " I could feel the tears forming behind my eyes , I turned away to hide a lone one that I felt streaking down my cheek . I couldn't let him see me cry , _ever _. I pushed past him and slipped my shoes on in a hurry . I wanted to get out of there , this wasn't the place to be not now , not _ever_ .

As soon as my feet hit the pavement outside of the building , I took running east to _home_ . I sprinted as fast as I could to the sound of him calling my name behind me . " Sam ! " I could hear him . " Sam ! " I didn't care , he was dimming away with every block that I covered . I just needed to get away , _now . _

**FPOV**

Well obviously she didn't like the choice I made. The red mark on my cheek that pulsated every two seconds , and her sprinting away from me told me why . I dragged my fingers through my hair and sighed , I was obviously new to this game . A game where she had no common ground on either . " This sucks . " I sighed to myself .

I unlocked my pearphone and called Alex , I needed advice , _quick ._ The phone rang twice before he picked up , I heard the sound of explosions and gun sounds going off .

" Mw2 ? " I questioned .

" Yeah , Chris is on the phone with me by the way . " Alex responded .

I heard a quick grunt that signaled Chris was on the phone . " He's last man alive , so he wont talk until he dies . " Alex responded . _Common_ I chuckled to myself .

" So whats up bro ? " Alex responded , I could hear Chris in the background anticipating and getting anxious at him hearing someone nearby .

" Well . " I said . " I need some advice . "

" What advice ? " Alex insisted , he was quickly interrupted by Chris's immense swearing . " I swear I fucking sniped the shit out of him . " He said coming back onto the line .

" Stop pressing triangle like your finger is having a seizure , you might just get him if you do . " Alex responded .

" Oh well , your mom seems to not complain about it . Since my button pressing skills are a constant need for her . " He shot back .

" My mom bro ? Seriously ? " Alex sounded disgusted .

" Seriously guys back to my problem . " I cut in . They both shut up and tuned in to listen to what I had to say .

" Well , Carly had called right . . "

" Oh god . " I heard Chris say . I frowned at that response , an 'oh god' means it was something bad . _Like I shouldn't know that already . _The frown got bigger with that thought .

" _Anyway_ . " I sighed in annoyance . " She called so I asked for privacy so I could talk to her . So I left the room while Sam stayed there on the bed , and when I came back . I got a slap, some tears, and she ran away from me , _literally_ . " I tapped my foot in anticipation , wondering where she went .

" Oh man . " They both said in unison . That caused my heart to flutter then fall into my stomach .

" Well . . " I heard Chris start up , he didn't even need to think about it . " Give her time , she'll come back . " I could feel him smiling over the phone .

" Okay . " I said , doubting that was going to happen .

" OH MY FUCKING GOD , THIS SON OF A BITCH . I GOT A HITMARKER OH MY GOD , LEAVE , LEAVE , LEAVE ! " I heard Chris say right after .

" Yeah . ." I said exaggerating the one word . " I'll call you guys back sometime . " I doubted they heard me hang up , but I knew tonight I was going to wait .

I didn't care how long I had to wait , it would be worth it no matter what . I sat in front of my laptop browsing the web for hours , listening out for any little sign that would indicate that she was back .

Before I knew it , it was 12 P.M . Stretching , I closed my laptop and threw myself on my bed . " Oh ! " I remembered , I got up and walked over to my window . Opening it wide , and letting the warm summer air spill in the sounds of Seattle engulfed my room . " I'll pay for this tomorrow . " I said to myself as I plopped back onto the bed .

That night I dreamed about the beautiful meadows that gave off a wonderful scent . But this time it wasn't a girl with beautiful long curls strolling down this meadow . Too my belief , it was one of the prettiest brunette's I've ever seen .

Too my belief .

It was Carly . .

_**A/N : **_**Well an even shorter chapter ? Cause you know , I cant sleep all day . And tomorrow we got a free day off so why not use it wisely by playing games and drinking large amounts of a mixture of Monster , Dr Pepper , Sprite & MT Dew ? Dangerous , let me see you try this for a month straight , cause that was all I did two summers ago . When I had so much free time on my hands but no free place . :( ****  
So time to have fun , I wont be writing after tonight . Trust me , I just wont .**

Oh and .  
Review because I'm nothing without you . _**  
**_


	9. Chapter 9 : My way of apologizing again?

_**A/N :**_ **Sorry I've been putting this off because of editing , gaming and Jersey Shore . So sorry sorry for the lack of updating !  
**

**Disclaimer : I don't own iCarly , and if you think I do . Well you must be the smartest person on the planet to figure it out ! **

**Chapter 9 : I'm apologizing this time .**

**( I listened to this Medicin - Summer Drummer (Rollz Miz) helped me write this chapter , find a summer based tune . It would definitely make this chapter more enjoyable . ) **

**SPOV**

Awaking up to the sun glaring through my windows , I turned over and grunted . " Freddie close those fucking shades . " I said . Throwing my hand over my side , but the shades never closed .

I sat up , remembering that I didn't stay at Freddie's again . I frowned at the thought of being in bed without him , it wasn't lovely at all . The thoughts of him asking for privacy to talk to Carly made me frown even more .

Huffing in anger , I got up and stretched . _Today is way to bright _, I thought to myself . I huffed in distress , and started for the shower . My stomach grumbled on the way there , _I gotta eat , _I patted my stomach . " You'll eat soon . " I said , smiling hard and hoping it wasn't to late for an apology .

**FPOV**

Opening my eyes and shivering , I threw the covers aside in a professional mess . The window was still open , frowning at the fact that Sam had yet to come back .I shrugged the thoughts off and closed the window , sighing in relief that the warmth was coming back .

Putting my phone back on the dresser , from the conversation that I had with Carly last night . _She text's to slow ,_ huffing at the thought of falling asleep on her , I stretched hearing the joints pop in my arms and shoulders .

I started straight for the shower , skipping gathering clothes to put on and taking a leak . Stripping down seemed like forever , sluggishly taking off my shorts then my shirt right after . I stepped in and shut the glass door behind me , too lazy to assort the mess I left on the floor . Turning the valve to warm , a wonderful spread of water came out of the shower head .

The heat from the water felt beyond bliss , I could feel the tension in my shoulders and arms loosening up . Closing my eyes , I positioned my head to let the water run down my face . The spot where Sam slapped me still stung ,_ why the feisty ones ?_ I winced at that thought , because it was partially true .

I shook my head in disgust , what I got was what I deserved .

I jerked my head up to listen to a familiar sound , it was my phone ringing . I barged out of the shower and rushed for it , nearly slipping on the way out . Grabbing two towels , wrapping one around my waist , and the other on my neck ; I answered my phone .

" Hello ? " I said , curious of who would call at this time in the day .

" Its me . " Sam said .

I huffed and looked at the clock , it was 8:30 in the morning .

" What do you want ? " I responded back , sagging the towel on my waist so I could sit down on the bed .

" Well I'm outside , let me come up and maybe I'll tell you what I want . " I could hear the lust in her voice , the lust that followed with that sentence .

" Alright come up . "

" Okay . "

I stood up and patted my hair dry , the sound of my doorbell ringing made me jump in suspicion .

Unlocking the door , I stuck my head out too check if Sam was there . She was standing there in a bikini top and shorts that made me lick my lips in response .

" Ready for the beach ? " She said sticking her hands out , wanting me back I assumed .

**SPOV**

It surprised me that he even answered the phone to me , let alone open his door . After what happened yesterday , I wouldn't open the door if I was him at all . " Ready for the beach ? " I said sticking my hands out . He nodded dully and opened the door for me to come in . I did as what he instructed and walked in .

His scent made me wobble a bit on the way to his room , I missed it greatly last night . It made me want him _so _bad .

" You okay ? " His voice made me jump , I went flying through the doorway into his room . I landed flat on his bed , eyes wide at how close he was , trailing behind me .

" Uh , yeah . " I replied quickly , he shrugged and went through his drawer for a pair of swimming trunks . I couldn't resist eying him down while he was leaning over , looking through his drawers . He was still partially wet , _fresh out of the shower _I thought . Noting a water droplet sliding down his side , I squeezed the bed sheets tightly . _You win today droplet , you wont get licked up today ._

" Got it ! " He held the trunks in his hand , staring _directly _at me . " What ? " I said , feeling the blood starting to rush to my face . " Turn around . " He motioned his hand for me to look in the opposite direction . _"_ Are you serious ? " I cocked my head slightly to emphasize my question . " Yeah , turn around . Punishment for what you did yesterday " A slight smirk spread across his face .

Sighing in disgust , I closed my eyes instead to where I could partially see . " Happy ? " I said . He placed on hand on my eyes , obviously he knew I would at least want a peek . After a couple seconds of rustling he took his hands off of my eyes . His trunks sagged slightly , to show off his lines . I licked my lips in anticipation , I _really_ wanted him , _badly_ .

He ran back over to his dresser to grab a Grey tank top to match with his Red shorts . " Don't worry about food or anything , I have it all here . " I patted the cooler I had brought with me , packed with drinks , some liquor , and sandwiches . He nodded in response and slipped the tank top on . I got up and grabbed his keys and phone , " did you eat ? " He asked .  
" No , I can wait till we get to the beach . " He jerked back , like he was surprised . " Okay ? " He said , reaching for his keys . I pulled them back , dangling them on one finger . " I'm driving . " I said , he shrugged in response and walked out the bedroom . I followed quickly after .

**FPOV**

" Ahh ! " I stretched , the warmth of the sand between my toes felt good . A smack to my crotch made me reel back in pain . " What you do that for ? " I asked , wincing at the feeling of pressure . " Nice bulge . " Sam said , smirking at me . I shifted my erection to the other side , away from her . " Lay on the sheet dork . " She tugged at my arm , I just wedged myself deeper into the sand . When she gave up , I pulled myself out of the little pit I wedged myself into , slapping the sand particles off of my shorts .

A group of hot chicks started to pass by where me and Sam were sitting , a couple of them looked towards where we were sitting . I smiled as they approached us two cautiously , the leader of the girls raised her eyebrow in question as if she knew we were messing around . I smiled back and nodded , they swerved clear of us two , my eyes never leaving them as they walked off in the other direction they were heading in .

A sharp sting on my leg made me jerk back to where I originally was . " Stop drooling over them , you have me don't you ? " Sam gave me a look that looked serious ,_ too_ serious . I smiled back and gave a steady nod , one that assured her question .

The sun was hot , it was searing my back with a intense amount of heat . " Lets go cool off . " I suggested to her , waiting for the right response . She looked up at me and stood up , starting to tug at the strings that concealed the other half of the orange bikini she was wearing underneath . With the strings undone , the shorts fell to her ankles . She gracefully stepped out of the loop and tightened the other strings that held the other half from coming off .

It was lovely watching her do all that in a couple of swift motions . She looked up from her duties with the most amusing look I've ever seen . " Take a picture willya ? " She made the form of a camera lens with both of her thumbs and index fingers . " Why would I ? When I could have the real thing in my room , on my bed , like right now . " She turned away , and started for the water . " Shut up ! " She squeaked .

I watched her jog towards the breaking waves , the sun blaring through her beautiful blonde hair . With every foot the edged forward , her body swayed a bit in just the right way . It was hypnotic , and enticing . " Freddie ! Get your ass in here now ! " She was now waving her arms like a maniac trying to get me to hurry over . I obeyed her command , and nearly sprinted my way into the water .

Every step I took made a huge splash , until I was forced to wade through it . We didn't stop wading until we got where the water was up to our chests , we stood laughing splashing each other in the cool water .

A moment of silence sprung awkwardly between us , we stared at each other , wading in circles . She reached her arms out , inviting me to come in , I took the invite appreciatively by wrapping my arms around her waist . We kept a steady gaze , looking at each other , winding in slowly for a kiss . The water around us started to get warmer , a bit too warm . I looked around for the source of the warmth and noted it was from a little kid 2 feet away ; his face prepped with relief .

" Uh , maybe we should move ? " I edged my way away from him , pointing my head towards him , making a hissing noise with my lips . Sam reeled in disgust and followed along with me where the water was much cooler . " Better . " She said . " Yeah . . " I mumbled as I closed back in on her , she took the hint and leaned back in again .

I parted my lips when I felt her lips brush mine , she did the same . Our lips opened and closed against each other , us both moaning in pleasure . Our mouths stayed parted for a moment , to let our tongue's battle for dominance , just to close again when one of us needed to stop for a breath .

She pressed closer to me , I was at full alert now . I nudged my erection in between her legs through my shorts , her core was hot ; like she was melting . She closed her eyes and bit her lip , and started to grind against me . I nuzzled my face into her neck and pushed back , the area around us was getting pretty warm . She let out a soft moan with each and every grind , the pressure that I pushed against her made her flush red .

I pulled back , too separate some distance from us . " What ? " She whined . " Not here , not now . " I smiled back , she was still on punishment and I doubted she'd be getting off anytime soon . She splashed me with a huge amount of water that made me sputter and rub at my eyes . I splashed back and laughed at the sound of her sputtering from the barrage of splashing .

**SPOV**

After the constant hours of splashing , and eating it was finally time to go . " Oh wait , I left the sheets . " Freddie sprinted back towards the area where we spent most of our day at , the setting sun's light bouncing off of him as he got closer towards the water . He quickly jetted his way back over and threw the sheets into the trunk of the van . " Lets go . " He said grabbing the keys out of my hand , starting the car up as quickly as he went to get the sheets .

The drive home was a long and calm one , one that I wanted to savor forever , but in doubt had to end someday . I shook the negative thought out of my head and looked over towards Freddie , his eyes were set on the road ; determined , like he wanted to tell me something .

" What ? " I asked , I tried to hide the curiosity in my voice . A slight smile spread across his face , so I punched him in his arm for not answering my question . " Seriously what ? " I asked again , hoping he would tell me this time .

" Well , one . I still haven't gotten my apology yet . " He took a second to glance at me , then back at the road . I sat there in awkward silence , wondering if my apology should be verbal or physical .

I planted a kiss on his cheek , and his eyebrow rose in suspicion . " You'll get the rest later . " I said seductively , turning a curl with my finger . He nodded in agreement , satisfied with what I did and opened his mouth too let his next thought come out .

" And . " He said , I focused all my attention on what he was going to say next .

" Well , I talked to Carly last night . " The curiosity faded from my face , it was quickly replaced with a look of despair . The car had gotten silent , for a couple of minutes before he continued on .

" She said she's going to be back by at least tomorrow morning . " He slowly said .

Those words weren't the words that I wanted to hear right now , not at all . _She_ was coming back , and everything had to go back to what used to be considered _normal_. I turned away from him to lean my head up against the glass and look out the window .

" I hope this doesn't change anything between us . " He gave me another look , this time with regret in his eyes . I nodded in response , to his answer , unable to even offer a verbal response .

The car ride on the way home was a silent one , with the thoughts of Carly showing her face tomorrow . That was something I didn't want to deal with .

Not now .  
Not Ever .

**_A/N_ : Well yeah , thats it . I'll try to update this Saturday if im not playing cod or anything . But enjoy .**

Oh and Review , cause reviews are like cookies to Chris , and his Face Book says to give him your cookies .


	10. Chapter 10 : Well she's back

_**A/N :**_** I believe its time to write ? Don't get angry , but this chapter is split into two short chapters . Enjoy .  
**

**_Disclaimer :_ I don't own iCarly , seriously I don't .**

**Chapter 10 : She's back . . . **

**SPOV**

A sudden knock on the door made me jolt up from where I was sleeping , Freddie was sound asleep , breathing in and out at a steady pace . I smiled at his peaceful sleeping and started for his apartment door , grabbing a shirt on the way out . " Who is it ? " I said , struggling to get the shirt on . _No response _, I asked again for the presence of the person at the door . Still no answer , I unlocked the door slowly , twisting the door knob slightly at the unlatching of the third knob . Pulling the door open a crack to inspect who was on the other side of the door , my heart fluttered with panic at the sight of the prissy brunette standing on the other side of the door .

**CPOV **

The drive back home was _really _annoying , like beyond what I considered annoying . Spencer would not shut up about this girl he met at the grocery store , it was like a mute blabbing at me the whole ride home . We got back to Seattle in a really short amount of time , my phone charger had broke so I decided to stop by Freddie's to get an extra .

" I'm gonna go put this downstairs in the basement . " Spencer sprinted past me towards the elevator before I even had a chance to respond . " Okay ? " I muttered to myself turning back to my door , I unlocked it and stepped in . The place pretty much looked the same , I hurried over to the fridge to check if it was still full . I smiled at the fact that it was half empty , " Sam's been here . " I could feel a huge smile spreading across my face . I set my bag down and stopped . " The charger ! " I snapped my fingers and rushed over to Freddie's door . Tapping my fingers slightly on the door , I waited for a response .

After a short amount of time , a girl responded . " Who is it ? " I froze in place , unable to move . _Freddie had a girl over ? _I panicked , for a couple of seconds of silence . That voice sounded _too_ familiar .

_When since Freddie had girls over ? Let alone a **girlfriend . **_I backed up , but something stopped me in my place . I was anxious to see this so called _girlfriend_ , _she must be pretty if she's dating Freddie ,_ I thought to myself . I tapped my foot out of the instinct of being nervous , I couldn't wait to see who was behind the door .

The door finally opened , a blonde with matted hair appeared . She took one glance at me , her eyes opening wide . A few seconds passed by before I finally realized who this blonde was .

" Sam? " I yelled at the top of my lungs , Sam tried to shut the door quickly , but I barged into it pushing it back open , sending Sam flying on her ass screaming . I rushed into Freddie's apartment and shut his door behind me , locking it .

" Why are you in Freddie's apartment at 11 am ? " I screamed .

She looked down at the floor , clearly embarrassed by me finding out the fact that she was over at Freddie's place at _this_ time . " Well the nerd . . " She started , then pushed her hair out of her eyes . " It was lonely at your place , so I asked Fredward if I could crash in his living room you know ? " _Reasonable enough answer _I thought , " But . " I said . " Why are you in your underwear and an over sized shirt ? " I tilted my head sideways to emphasis the question . " This is what I normally wear to bed , honestly . " She quickly responded .

" Keep the noise down please . " Freddie walked out in shorts that wear slung extremely low on his hips . He stopped suddenly at the sight of me , like his world just came to a halt . " Uh-u-uh Carly ? What are you doing here ? " He stuttered , like something had happened recently . Sam shut her eyes quickly . " Better put a shirt on dweeblet , Carly doesn't want to see your body . "  
He obeyed and ran back into his room , the sound of fumbling could be heard directly after . He emerged right after with the tightest shirt Ive ever seen on him before , I eyed him slowly picking out the muscles that nearly bulged from out of this white shirt he was wearing .

" So Freddie whats Sam doing over here at this time ? " I asked , he glanced at Sam then glanced back . " She was lonely , so I said she could crash in the living room , nothing more , nothing less . " He muttered . I nodded my head in response , their story was pretty legit for me . _Maybe too legit _I thought to myself , too test the waters I offered Sam to come with me to get some new bra's .

" Sure . " She stood up and brushed herself off , and started towards Freddie's kitchen . I turned to Freddie and eyed him once more , it was too much for me to actually believe . " Freddie . " I heard Sam rumbling through his fridge for something too eat . " Want to go out sometime today ? " I said with the cheesiest smile I had on my face . I jumped at the sound of Sam slamming the fridge door shut . " Something wrong ? " I asked , she shrugged her shoulders and went back to what she was doing . " What do you say ? " I pouted , hoping that I would convince him to say yes .

" Okay . " He choked , like he was nervous or something . The sound of the fridge door slamming shut got even louder . " Sorry , it wouldn't shut . " Sam said with a smile on her face . I shrugged it off and stepped closer to Freddie , too the point where I knew he could inhale my scent _deeply_ . " See you tonight . " I whispered , he gulped in response and nodded slowly . I smiled and made my way out his apartment , closing the door softly behind me .

I thought about what to wear tonight , and how I could feel two sets of eyes boring into the back of my head when I was walking out of his apartment .

_**A/N : **_**Short , yes I know . Im busy like seriously , and PTC(Parent Teacher Confrence) is here so expect something to happen for me not getting more than a 70 atleast for one of my classes . Next chapter is gonna be Carly and Freddie , and maybe another sub chapter or FULL chapter with more character POV's . **

** REVIEW , trust me its like you guys are my second hand . NOT THE ONE I DO THINGS WITH HONESTLY .  
Kidding , but seriously review . **


	11. Chapter 11 : In the Business of Misery

_**A/N : **_

_**Sorry about the chap split , just busy ; school , drama , relationships average teen life , might keep the updates to once a month , a huge difference from my original 3 times a month , enjoy .**_

**Disclaimer : Yeah , you already know what I'm gonna say .**

**Chapter 10 : In the Business of Misery .  
**

**SPOV**

" Why the fuck would you say yes to her ? " I grabbed the nearest object and flung it in his direction with all my anger behind it , he sidestepped out of the way to avoid getting hit . I stood there

waiting for some sort of answer , something that would give me a good reason not to crack his skull open .

" I was nervous . Did you hear me say yes ? " I shook my head in response to his question , he sighed in agony . " Still you told her yes ! " I was nearly screaming now , he looked deeply afraid at the thought of me screaming . I could feel the heat rising off of my face , I just stood there glaring at him in anger . I went to reach for the next object but I was stopped by him grabbing my arm .

" Wait , before you attempt to kill me again . " He forced a smile , I didn't want that his humor wasn't needed at this moment . " Look if I go with her I wont do anything , I promise . " The smile still didn't fade from his face , I had to lighten up a bit for _him _.

" Okay . " I dropped the remote I had grabbed earlier to throw at him . He eased his grip a little , I forced a cheesy grin on my face , he enjoyed that .

He went to go get dressed but I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to me . He looked at me in curiosity , I fluttered my eyelashes and shut my lips tight .

" I have something to tell you . " I whispered . He nodded and came in so he could hear what I had to say . " I love it when . . " I stopped and waited for his response , he stood there leaned towards me , waiting for my answer . I backed up towards the dresser behind me and sat on it , motioning for him to come towards me . He nodded and hurried over to where I was sitting . When he was in range , I wrapped my arms and legs around him , bounding him close to me .

" Well , I like it when you hold me like that . " I whispered in his ear , he backed up and looked at me . " That's it ? " He said . I pulled him back , so I could whisper in his ear again . He lent back over , and I bit his ear gently which caused him to shudder in pleasure . I pressed my body closer to his , trying to hold him as tight as I could .

He backed up and leaned in for a hard kiss , I quickly stopped his lips with my hand and pushed his attempt back . " No no no , you have a date tonight buddy . " I said smiling at him , at least this was a form of payback for agreeing to her . He huffed , I slid my legs to the side and hopped off of his dresser , I needed to busy myself while he was out for the night . Stretching , I started for the kitchen .

" Your gonna stay here ? " His words trailing after me . " No . " I responded through the stretch , I knew exactly what I was going to do tonight , I was going to have some fun .

**FPOV**

_Well the fact that Sam agreed bothers me , but how she tried to kill me earlier probably means that she's less angered by the choice ._ I shuffled in the shower at the thought of her even agreeing , it had to bother her somehow . I could hear the sounds of pots and the fridge opening and closing , Sam was probably making something good , _at least she cooks better than any other girl I know ._ Shaking the smile off of my face , the shower was unusually empty without her in here with me .

A wonderful scent intruded the bathroom , it was so strong I could smell it through the body wash I was using . The longer I stood in the shower , the more inciting the scent got . After deciding that my _ignorance wasn't bliss _, I turned the shower off and quickly wrapped a towel around the lower half of my body and rushed out . Eager to see what was being made , I nearly slipped on the bathroom tiles .

When I made it out of the bathroom safely , my bed was neatly made , the room cleaner than the day my mom has left for the nursing convention . _Note to self , remind mom that me and Sam are going out_ , I nodded at the self note and hurried towards the kitchen . I glanced at the calendar in the short hallway that led towards the kitchen , it was nearly the halfway mark of August , _mom said she would be back two days before school started_ I sighed , it was enough time .

When I made it to the kitchen , Sam was there , she looked like she was going to go back asleep . Only wearing a tank and boxers , _the usual _. I grinned at the sight of what was available to grab and squeeze , it was more than what I wanted .

I could feel a hard on coming on , so I quickly flipped him up into my towel just to only realize the fact that a little was poking out . _Better than pitching the tent right ?_ Sam was finishing up the rest of the food , when everything was done she looked up at me and smiled .

" Hey buddy . " She said with a huge grin on her face . " Hey ? " I said back , not knowing her true intentions . " Not you , dork . Him . " She flicked it and smiled . I could feel the heat rising to my face , so I quickly sat down to avoid any further embarrassment . She walked over and sat on my lap , I wrapped my arms around her and looked at her . " Well eat up . " She said , hopping off my lap . I went for the nearest plate , but was stopped by her hand .

" Not that . " She softly said . I grinned at the true intention of what she meant .

Not even hesitating to wait for my answer she pulled me towards my bedroom . A slight grin arose on my face on the way there , the date tonight wasn't something to be worrying about at the moment . It was time for her , and her only .

**CPOV**

I propped myself up in the mirror , trying to look my best for someone I probably didn't even like .

I guess Freddie still liked me if he had managed to say yes to my face . I always thought of him as the guy I would never date , but I'd always have , until now that is . I shook my head reassuringly at these thought's . Me and Freddie would always stay friends , it would never shoot past that , or would it ?

Washing the invasive thoughts from my mind , I bounced on the little trampoline that they had built into the floor when my room had went up in flames . Spencer barged into the room , scaring the living hell out of me .

" Yo , kiddo . " He said halfway in my room , the other half trying to keep up with him . I hurried off the trampoline and sat on the bed , I hummed to note that I was ready to listen . " I heard you were going to go on a date tonight . " He said with a raised eyebrow , to assure that his question would be answered .

" Well , its not a big deal . " I huffed and fell back onto the mattress . " Well if its that . . " He darted out the room . " I don't want to hear about it ! "

I sat up and huffed , hopefully Freddie knew what he was doing . I got up and started for the bathroom , _hopefully tonight wont be a waste _I thought .

**FPOV**

As I finished the last button on my shirt , my doorbell rang . " Come in ! " I yelled , it was Carly . I snapped a quick glance at the clock , _8:30 she likes to be early _I thought .

A soft knock on my door made me smile in response , I reached for the knob and turned it .

The girl standing beyond that door meant next to nothing from what Ive seen at the mall for the past couple of months .

She was so dolled up just for me , it was unbelievable . I caught her looking down trying to fix one of her heel straps , when she was done she gave me the brightest smile Ive ever seen before . Strangely , it was all for _me_ . The only thing that made me shift in my shoes even more was the smile she gave me , it had a hint of seductiveness in it , like she _wanted_ something .

I gave a faint smile back , sidestepping so she could enter my room , Sam was gone until we got back , thank god she didn't see Carly entering my room _alone_ . " Well , ready or not ? " She said , taking short strides into my room . I couldn't help to watch her walk in , the way her hips swayed and her hair flowed with grace . The dress she was wearing was tight to her body , I could see the outline of her hips , they were firm , as firm as her milk colored legs .

" Well ? " I jumped at the fact that she was looking at me now , watching me check her out . " Uh-well I was deciding on a cologne , but I guess you could pick . " I said , sputtering . She took a long stride over to where my desk was and bent over to grasp one of the many bottles that were there . My body and mind was enjoying the way she bent over , a little _too _much .

After a couple of minutes of sniffing most of the bottles , she picked out her favorite and handed it to me . I spritzed a little on my skin and threw my jacket on . " Ready ? " I said , she nodded in response . I grabbed the keys to my car and started out the door , tonight wasn't going to be a bad night at all .

* * * ***  
CPOV**

The car ride back was enjoyable , he seemed to keep a conversation up longer than he has been staring at every part of my body . That worked out on my behalf , I loved attention , I _craved _it .

" So that's how you feel about her ? " I asked , trying to force any amount of innocence I had left . " Yeah , Sam is just a friend . " He said , _just what I thought _a smile raised onto my face . " I never thought of the day you and Sam would even be _friends ._ " He shuffled in his seat at that thought , I giggled at his response , just to break the ice .

We finally made it back to our building after a couple of turns and a straight ride . When we entered the building I snapped a glance towards the desk , the clock on the front desk read 11:30 . _A bit early ?_ I stepped onto the elevator and stood towards the back , away from the doors .

The elevator signaled that it was our floor . He stepped off first , I followed quickly behind him . " Tonight was enjoyable . " I said , stepping towards my door . " Yeah it was . " He started towards his , I looked over my shoulder to see him inserting his key already . " Hey Freddie . " He turned around to see what I had to say , I took the initiative and opened my door . " Well the night would be better if you came over . " I lent against the door to attempt to get my message across . He swallowed hard and nodded . " Sure , I will . Just let me shower and get into something comfortable . " I guess he thought what I was thinking . " Not what you think silly , for a movie . If your not busy , well why would you be . " I was subconsciously biting my lip now , I stopped when I felt a slight pain from biting to hard . " Oh sure then . " He said , with a little more confidence in his voice .

" See you in a hour . " I said . He nodded again and rushed into his apartment , closing the door quickly behind him . I smiled , I was gonna make it extremely comfortable tonight .

**FPOV**

I slipped on a tight shirt and some shorts , I wanted to reassure that _nothing_ was going to happen . My hard-on which on the other hand , would completely lie to my mind . I took one glance in the mirror and gave myself a cheesy smile , _ready ?_ Yeah I was ready , for _anything _.

Hurrying out of my apartment , and nearly tripping on the ledge that led into the hallway . I tapped on her door , after a couple of seconds she quickly answered .

She looked a hundred times as good now then she did earlier when she first came over . She was wearing shorts the stopped halfway up her thighs , and a tight tank top that showed what cleavage she did have . It was still pretty attractive , different from Sam's , this was more alluring , something I would want forever .

" Step in , genius . " She said sarcastically , I huffed at her response and stepped in . It looked like the couch was already set up , with a blanket and a movie about to start , and a couple drinks and a bowl full of popcorn on the miniature table that was on top of the carpet . The apartment was dark and cool , the only light radiating from the flat screen .

I found a nice spot on the couch and sat , I relaxed myself and shuffled the blankets over till it was just bare couch . Carly came over and sat down next to me , and huddled under the blankets . Her position seemed more comfortable than mines so I fixed myself until I was in the exact same position as her . I grabbed the bowl of popcorn and sat back again .

" So where's Spencer ? " I asked , she seemed to be enticed in the movie which was _just_ beginning . " He's out for the night at Socko's . " She reached for the bowl of popcorn I had in my hands , I passed it over and got underneath the blankets with her . She put the popcorn down and moved over closer to where I was laying , I accepted her choice and raised my arm so she could move in closer . _What are you doing ?_ I thought , I went to shuffle over to put some distance between us , but my body wouldn't move . _She's so warm _, I closed my eyes and inhaled . _And she smells good too . _I pulled her closer to me , I was enjoying the warmth .

I stretched . " Couldn't you have picked a comedy ? " I said , poking her in her neck . She gave out a giggle and poked me back . " No . Should've asked me . " She raised her eyebrow , to assure that was the answer I wanted . I huffed to signal that it was and got up . " Well its getting late , after an hour long movie , its time for sleep . "

I made my stride towards the door . " Wait . " She grabbed my arm and held it tight , that was I grip I wouldn't want to let go , _ever_ . " What ? " She loosened her grip a little , I wiggled my wrist to get some of the blood flow back . " Come upstairs with me . " She said . I swallowed hard at those words . It was something that I always wanted to happen before , _but do I want it to happen now ?_ Washing the thought from my mind , I gave a 'yes' smile to her and she quickly pulled me towards the steps .

When we made it up the steps , she took no time to pull me inside of her room . " Wait . " I said turning around to close the door and lock it . I turned back around to have the feeling of her lips crashing into mines .

Pushing her away for a second to breathe and collect my thoughts . " What ? " She said . " This is what you wanted ever since the start , right ? " She was panting now , I could feel the heat and sexual tension between us two . It was vibrant now , I could smell it in the air . " Yeah , but can you at least slow down for me ? " I lied , I knew I wanted it fast and badly , two cards were better than one .

She sighed . Too make sure it wasn't what she thought , I grabbed her and kissed her hard , forcing my tongue into her mouth . She gave a silent whimper in response , our tongues entangled in each other . She backed up and lifted my shirt over my head , throwing it aside she curled her finger indicating me to come towards her bed . I obeyed and followed right after her .

Laying out sprawled on the bed , her legs crossed on top of each other . I leaned over her , starting my sensual assault on her neck . She clawed at my back in response , I sucked harder until her whimpers were moans . I glanced at her neck , it was a nice red spot where I was sucking . Grinning at my mark , I quickly slipped her shirt off , with her shorts following right after . I continued my assault on her nipples , her moans became louder . She grabbed the lace to my shorts and yanked them loose , I wiggled out of them and continued my job . I noticed her moans becoming less heavy , so I slid my hands in between her legs and rubbed her clit .

She enjoyed it even more , I kept circling it with my index . I quickened the pace and she squeezed me tighter in response .

" Freddie . " She whimpered . " Mm ? " My mouth was currently busy to answer with words . " I want it inside . . " She was panting now . I unlatched my mouth and reached for my shorts , _guess the rule applies to everything . _I thought to myself , when I got the condom out of my shorts I noticed that she was sitting up watching my every move . I moved back over to where she was sitting up at , and grinned . " What ? " I washed the grin off of my face . " Nothing . " She said , looking away . _Okay then _, I tore that little packet open and slipped the condom on in one swift movement .

" Ready ? " I said , she nodded . With that I pushed my way in slowly ; Carly was tight , tighter than Sam . _Obviously _, I thought to myself . I took my time sliding in , listening to Carly's soft moans with every amount that slid inside of her . I huffed softly in pleasure when I got all the way in .

" I'm ready . " She moaned softly . I pulled out a bit slowly and pushed back in . She squeezed tighter and moaned into my ear , that caused me to speed up in response .

Her pant's were getting heavier now , I quickened my pace too keep up with her grinding . Her moans were becoming faster and faster , I could feel her beginning to tighten up . I was coming near my peak too , I was pulling out more and slamming in harder that caused her to squirm and moan . " Cumming ? " Panted , she nodded yes , I picked her up and rolled onto my back so she was straddling my waist .

Her thrusts were becoming more powerful now , I could see the sweat glistening off of her body , she _shone_ in the outside lights that illuminated her room . Her nails raked my chest , I grabbed her hips and guided her thrusts , adding more force to them .

" Freddie-" She was biting her lips know , I closed my eyes and arched my back . " I know , me too . " I panted . She grabbed my shoulders and pushed harder , I added force in response .

She let out a loud moan , she was cumming . I could feel it through my own spasm's . Our rhythmic thrusts slowed down until she finally collapsed onto me .

I lifted her off of me and placed her on my side , she lifted herself wobbling a bit . I removed the condom and disposed of it inside of the little can that was next to her computer .

Making my stride back to her bed , I slipped my boxers back on with my shorts following right after . Carly was just slipping her tank back on when I was on my way underneath her sheets . " Planning on staying ? " She said . " Yeah , you need the company right ? " I shot a glance in her direction . She stretched and nuzzled her head into my neck .

" Night Carly ." I said . " Night Freddie . " She sighed in pleasure . I could feel her drifting off into her subconscious after a couple of minutes of grazing each others skin .

I felt myself drifting off to sleep .

But little did I know , tomorrow would reassure of what I thought on the about everything .

Nothing would be the same , _ever again_ .

_**A/N :**_** How was the chapter ? I finally managed to update after this was left on like 500 words for a good week and a half . One this I ask is for everyone that is reading this story , is to go to YouTube and search up Hayley Williams - Airplanes ( L. Paramore Mashup ) then read this again while listening to it , you'll know why . **

**And if you think I'm gonna ask for a review ? Well I am , so do it .  
**


	12. Chapter 12 :An empty bed is the best bed

_**A/N : Can't keep you waiting for days **_**.  
And trust me , Its not a big deal if I lose readers . _Those who leave now will miss out on what they wanted from the start _. Believe me , it pain's me even hearing Carly's name ; she's annoying and she gets on my nerves by being happy all the time . So I had to at least bring the evil out of her , leave though , I wouldn't mind when your still secretly reading my story to see whats going to happen next . ( Not trying to sound arrogant or cocky or anything , just a guess . )  
**

**Oh and I wont be writing another SEDDIE story anytime soon , just this will become a series through High School and maybe college years .**

**Disclaimer : The price is right , but not on the right that I don't own the rights to iCarly , right ?**

**Chapter 12 : A empty bed is always the best bed .**

**SPOV **

Trying to keep the noise at the level it was , I slowly closed the door behind me ; attempting to _not_ jolt my mother from her sleep . Shuffling my heels to my other hand , I tip toed through the house barefoot , making the floorboards slightly groan under my weight .

My mom hadn't been taking Chucks "damage" lately , they said he would be in the hospital for sometime . When we went to go check up on him , I couldn't help to have a slight grin on my face how much his face had swollen up . _He looked like a mashed skin stuffed with sausage ,_ I snickered at the thought .

I pressed my foot down onto the carpet in the living room , here I could walk normally since the carpet muffled any sound from the floor . I hurried past my mom passed out on the couch and out the front door , yesterday I got a text from Freddie saying we had rehearsal today . _Fuck rehearsal _I thought , I actually spent all day pondering what I was going to do to him next . _Maybe I should strap him to the bed , and tease the living hell out of him_ ; I shrugged at the thought and continued my way towards the bus stop that went in the direction of Freddie & Carly's apartments . I sat down and flipped open my phone and dialed for Freddie .

**FPOV**

" Freddie . Freddie . Wake up Freddie ! " A faint voice was calling me , I opened my eyes and squinted . " Not now mother . " I said . " Wake up ! Sam is calling your phone ! "

_Sam ? Oh that Sam , my girlfriend Sam ._ " Oh shit ! " I sat up quickly and grabbed my phone to answer . " Samantha Puckett . " I answered shaking the uneasiness from my voice . " Benson , where are you ? I'm on my way to your place . " _Oh I should be there right now _, I thought . " Where else would I be ? " I answered slyly , " I usually don't do anything without you , you know . " I lied .  
Carly shot me a seductive look when she acknowledged my lie and mouthed a dirty quote to me . I looked away , feeling sick to my stomach about it . " I'm on my way , so get ready . Your coming with us to Build-a-bra . " She said . " But why ? " I whined , I looked back at Carly to see what she was doing ; she was huddling back underneath the covers . " You'll get a special _treat_ , if you do . " I could hint the sexual tone with coming along with those words . I swallowed hard , since I got a treat last night . " Okay . See you when you get here . " I said . She made a noise to my response then hung up .

" Come back to bed , I want it again . " She whined . Carly crawled over to where I was sitting and started to massage my back , I got up from her needing hands and started grabbed my shirt . " No . I'm gonna go home and shower , Sam is gonna be here soon . " Carly pouted , not wanting _that_ answer . " Well can you shower with me ? We can do it in there . " She came back to grasp me again but I backed up to add some more distance between us . I shook my head no and darted out the door , I couldn't deal seeing being around Carly and Sam at the same time . _Its one or the other ._ I thought , but my penis knew getting two birds with one stone is good right ? _Wrong _, I hurried out of Carly's apartment . I wanted to shower as soon as possible , at least the smell would be gone .

**CPOV**

I huffed and rolled onto my back , Freddie didn't want to do it again which surprised me how eager he was for it last night . I got up and started for the shower ._ Sam did say she was on her way soon _, the thought of her name made me sick to my stomach . _She always got the guys I wanted_ ,_ always kept them under her control . And now she brainwashed Freddie ? No , he's been mine from the start . _I grabbed a towel and shook the evil thoughts from my head , I _knew_ Freddie was messing around with Sam from the start when I left . _You can never trust two friends alone when the third wheel isn't there to stop it all ._ The thoughts were aggravating me now , I stepped inside of the bathroom, the cold air made my skin tingle . I could feel my nipples scraping against my shirt , making me hornier by the second . _He should have came in the shower with me_ , I huffed again ; unsatisfied this time and stepped inside my shower .

I twisted the knob until a warm stream of water sprayed out for the nozzle . I held my face in it , letting it release the tension in my shoulders . _What wouldn't I do just to have anyone in here with me ._ That thought troubled me a lot , _just to keep him away from her is all I want ._

**FPOV**

I darted towards my door , hearing a faint knock that was easily recognizable . I buttoned up my pants along the way and slung a flannel over the shirt I had on . I hesitated then yanked the door open , what was standing there waiting for me had me on my knees .

Samantha was standing there in the sexiest pink miniskirt I've ever seen in my life , with a white shirt covered by a pink cardigan that help her breasts perfectly . Her hair was straight and flowing with every movement she made . She stepped by me to enter inside of my apartment , I inhaled her scent which made me dizzy about .

" Fred-weird you ready yet ? " She said , spinning around to look me in my face . " Y-yeah " I stammered , she raised a eyebrow in response to my little _choke_ up . She came over to where I was standing and kissed me hard , twining my tongue with hers . " Mmnh . " She moaned when I squeezed her hip . I backed up and smiled .

" Yeah I'm ready . " I said , smiling hard ; cause apparently something _else_ felt the same way . " Lets go pick up Ms . Prissy _bitch_ . " She said with a haunting grin on her face . I swallowed at the thought of that smile , _just if she knew where I was last night . _I shook my head at the horrifying fact of what she _might _do to me if she found out . Sam started for the door . " Samantha . " I coughed . She turned around and shot me a glare then blew me a kiss . I caught and and smiled when she turned back around . " Daffodil . " I coughed again , she ignored it and kept walking .

I laughed to myself and followed after her , _hopefully nothing will go wrong today _I thought .

**CPOV **

I grabbed my brush and dragged it through my hair , satisfied that no knots were there ; I started downstairs for the door .

The doorbell rang when I made it to the bottom step . I hurried over past the couch , glancing in the mirror too check if everything was set . I reached for the doorknob and turned it .

" Whats up ? " Sam said . I could spot Freddie smiling as he closed his door behind me , this upset me greatly . " Hey . " I smiled back . Freddie turned around to look at me , then looked down to shuffle through his pockets . " You ready ? " Freddie said , trying not to make eye contact with me . " Yeah . " I said , nearly stumbling in my heels as I attempted to step into the hallway .

Me and Sam walked ahead of Freddie , she stood at the same pace as me , making sure that we were right next to each other . I could hear the clicking from Freddie's pearphone .

" Aww . " He said . " Look at the opposites ! " He coughed slightly after his 'joke' . We both turned around around simultaneously to shoot him a glare . He looked away and whistled to avoid the eyes that were staring at him . Sam nudged me , because apparently I had been staring for _too_ long . I shot her a smile then giggled , she kept a straight face and slowed down so Freddie could catch up .

**FPOV  
**

_If being around two girls you was hard . Imagine being at the mall , its fucking torture , _I thought . The masses of girls in Build-a-bra was driving me _nuts _. All I could do is just shrug and ignore the stares and attempts to walk up to me . _At least I'm doing some good _, a Brunette made her way past where I was sitting . My eyes followed her path until she walked out the store , she spun around then shot me a smile and walked off .

I felt a sharp pain near my neck and jumped in response . " Ow . " I said , I glanced over to where the person had pinched me . Sam was there with her arms folded and tapping her foot . I smiled and she just raised an eyebrow , clearly she didn't like that .

" Does this one look better ? " Carly came skipping out with a bra that looked like it was for a 14 year old . " Yeah . " Sam said , I just rested my head on my arms and sighed . Today was horrible , just agonizing , I did want my treat though .

We spent the rest of the day wandering around , just for nonsense . I huddled in between Sam and Carly for most of the day , Carly pushing her chest against me whenever Sam wasent looking . And Sam squeezing me whenever girls were looking or Carly was being oblivious to us two .

When the day finally settled down , and we decided to go back home . It was a quick ride back , and the main elevator was broken ; so we had to take the elevator going through Carly's apartment .

" Whats up Freddo . " Spencer said as we stepped off the elevator . I winked at him and nodded slightly towards Sam , he raised his eyebrow and I nodded in response . " Carly someone called earlier , and I left some stuff in your room , you should go check . " He pointed upstairs , Carly quickly darted up the steps waving as she went . We both waved back and started for the door , Spencer made a coughing sound as we went . I shot a glare at him then stepped out , closing the door once Sam made it out .

I shut my room door behind me once we made it in , and started to strip for a shower . Sam came behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close . I accepted her warmth and pulled her towards my bathroom .

**SPOV**

I huddled underneath the sheets and held it leaving an opening for Freddie to come lay down . He accepted my invitation and leaned his head onto my neck . We cuddled for awhile , both sore from our _adventure_ in the shower .

I squeezed his core tightly as we both drifted off to sleep . His soft snores were pleasant , I sighed in pleasure . His warmth was needed , it made me feel _safe . _I shook the pleasing thoughts from my head .

A vibrating noise alerted me , I sat up and looked over to where his phone was . I reached over his peaceful body and picked up his phone . I tapped the screen to see who it was , _Carly _. I scoffed , _what does she want ? _It was a text , I raised my eyebrow in curiosity . I quickly typed in his password for his phone , and opened the text .

_Hey wanna come over ? _It said .

_Come over for what ? _I thought . The curiosity and a little bit of anger started to weld up inside of me .

I replied _Why ?_ . Carly quickly responded . _Cause I want it again . :) _

_Again? What does she mean again ? _I thought . Then it hit me in my face , Freddie had been doing what I didn't want him to do from the start . I felt tears starting to weld up in my eyes , I was getting sick to my stomach . I responded to the text , trying to keep the tears from flowing .

_No I'm tired , I'll talk to you tomorrow okay ?_ Just thinking of her disgusted me , _I knew this was going to happen one day _I thought . I placed the phone back down , to disgusted to even check the response from Carly .

I rolled over to the other side of the bed and huddled up in a ball . My imagination was running wild , I could feel my tears quickly being replaced by anger . _What should I do to the both of them _, I thought .

It didn't even matter now , because I knew a empty bed was always the best bed .

**_A/N :_ I felt lazy writing this chapter , cause I just wanna get out and BMX . And well for those who expect something nice , don't . Hence the story being rated M & Angst , if I wanted _nothing_ bad to happen then id list it just as romance . Just saying ; can't always get your way . I had a huge problem even submitting that chapter , cause I was deciding if I should rewrite it or not . But , the story goes according to how I plan it ; your guesses _may_ come true , I promise you guys & girls that . So I'm gonna go eat some Chinese and rage at BlackOps from how much people camp , while pondering on what may happen next . Enjoy the venom , your relief will come soon . **

** I love constructive criticism , so I give you permission to be as cold as you want about my story .  
That means review . Thank you . **


	13. Authors Note

_**A/N : First of all Check out my gf's new story Good Luck Puck on her new FF account ( **__**SugrrrrxMuffin . ) This one is an ESTABLISHED seddie , so no bad parts like in mine its just ROMANCE . For you to decide !  
**_

_** So **_**I just got finished watching iStartAFanwar ( typing this exactly 10:37 pm on a 11/19/10 just held it off cause I was busy . ) ****and I was so disappointed . Because STILL no one has gotten together yet .**** After Sam lied and said Carly & Freddie were deeply in love , I was expecting Sam to admit that she was deeply in love with Freddie to fix it and they would like kiss _again_ in front of Carly . But as we all lie here hopeless , we don't get what we want . ****They _overemphasized _****on the fact that no one on the show was dating , like Dan( the creator of the series ) wanted this stuff to stop . And the polls were totally rigged , we all know Seddie would be in the millions while Creddie would have a couple hundred ( over exaggeration , but its around that count cause Seddie is THAT popular . )**_** . **_**Or maybe Dan might hook those two up cause you know they are both 18 now , but maybe when the series end like in Zoey 101 ( w. Logan and Quinn ) . But aside from the dissatisfaction from the amount of anticipation I got from thinking that my I mean _our_ ship would be complete on the show , Dan just yanks the carpet from underneath us again . Oh gee , we wait all this time just to get this ? No way , what a waste . **_**Its making its way , but not fast enough on my standards .**_**  
So , I'll be posting the next chapter today . Maybe a couple hours from now when I'm finished with it , so wait as you please .  
**


	14. Chapter 13 : Turmoil's

**_A/N _**: **I already explained myself earlier , so enjoy . **

**Disclaimer : Says it all .**

**Chapter 13 : Turmoil's  
**

**SPOV**

I was the first to get up out of bed , I shot a disgusting and hurtful look at the man - no the boy sleeping soundly in his bed . He still had a long way to go , but his long way on my path was _cut_ . After he _promised_ me that nothing would happen with Carly , he had the _audacity _to do what he's done .

The sight of him just disgusted me to my soul . Those parts that _couldn't_ be reached was still filled with feelings for him , I loved him just that _bitch_ was keeping me from keeping my love from drifting apart . I moved the matted hair out of my eyes and looked at the clock , _10:30 ? Seriously ? _Huffing at the distress of how many times his phone rang this morning , _bet it was Carly _I thought . Deciding to let things roll on before I sprang to fast , I pondered who took the initiative between the two .

Walking back over to where he was sleeping , I looked at his peaceful resting position . I eased up a bit and gave him a slight smile , I felt stupid because he could even see me right now at this moment .

Pushing him onto his back , I raised one leg over him and straddled his waist . I could feel his erection poking my leg , I wanted to please him one last time , just to show how much I _really _loved him .

After planting a soft kiss on his lips , I opened my mouth and sucked softly on his neck . " Mm " he groaned , I looked up to see if he was still sleeping ; _still knocked out like a meathead at a frat party_ I thought . I unlatched my mouth from his neck , it was a slight red blotch where I had sucked . _Not red enough _I thought , latching my mouth back onto his neck ; I sucked as hard as I could .

He moaned this time , and squirmed more . I held him down firmly in between my legs , restricting him from sliding off the bed . I unlatched my mouth again and looked , another red blotch covered the spot where I had sucked . This one was darker then the one I had left before , I smiled triumphantly .

" Just one more . " I said , leaning back in for my assault on his neck . I opened my mouth again and licked the spot I was going to suck on . I latched my lips on his neck and sucked , I felt his knee rise and rub against my crotch .

" Mmph ! " I bit down hard , stifling the moan . " Ow ! " Freddie said shooting up into a sitting position throwing me onto my ass on the floor .

" Ayee . " I said rubbing my side in pain . " What the fuck dork ? " I hissed . He shot a confused glare at me then flung a pillow directly in my direction . It hit me directly in my face , knocking me onto my back .

" I thought I was being raped . " He said smugly , I sat up and flung a pillow back in his direction , he shifted over to dodge it . " And you liked it , you were moaning and such . " I shot a dirty grin in his direction , he flushed red and got up . " Shut up . " He said , darting into the bathroom and shutting the door quickly behind him .

I smiled at his response , little did he know that it was a turmoil boiling up inside of me . My mind was at war with my heart .

**FPOV**

After the calm and non sexual shower I had . I quickly got dressed , I wanted to take Sam out today ; cause I felt bad about what I did , the guilt was stabbing me in the chest .

" Where you wanna go ? " I said . I grabbed my jacket and slung it on quickly , it was unusually chilly outside today . " Hm ? " She raised her eyebrow , the gears in her head turning for a response . " Keep thinking while were on our way downstairs , okay ? " She nodded then punched me in my stomach when I shot her a dumbfounded look .

We stepped outside of my apartment door , I turned around to lock it , Sam leaned against the wall facing Carly's door . The sound of her door alerted me , I turned around to see Griffin stepping out and closing the door behind him . He looked at Sam then grinned hard at her , I turned around fully and glared at him . Sam scoffed , I cleared my throat to assure nothing was going to happen . Griffin looked at me , his grin slightly fading away . I raised my eyebrow , questioning his authority . He coughed into his sleeve and walked down the hall , towards his apartment shooting a glance in our direction before shutting his door .

" He smells like sex . " I said not looking Sam directly in her eyes . " I know . " Sam hissed , I flinched at the sudden response . " You thin- ? " " Yes , she probably did it . " Sam seemed like she didn't care at all . I felt disgusted by Carly , she _really _was trying to keep me from Sam , I closed my eyes and huffed how I let my penis block what I was supposed to _really_ see .

A sharp elbow in my side made me jolt back from my regretful thoughts . " Lets go . " Sam said , starting ahead of me . " Wait up ! " I trotted to keep up with her .

I sighed at the fact that I was messing up what I had right in front of me .

**SPOV**

" Wait , stop ! " I screamed as Freddie kept nudging me more and more towards the middle of the frozen obstacle I had to skate over . " Come on you got it . " He said , I could practically smell the humorous sarcasm in his voice . I spun around and punched him , sending me slipping and falling onto my ass .

" Ow , ow , ow . " I rubbed my hip to soothe the throbbing pain in my side . " Told you . " He stifled a laugh , my face flushed deep red . I furrowed my eyebrows and scoffed . " Help me up ! The ice is soaking my leggings ! " I pleaded , he glided over to where I was and pulled me up with a huge smile on his face . I grabbed him by his jacket and yanked him towards me . " What are you laughing at hm ? " I imagined firing laser's out of my eyes into his face , melting it away . He puckered his lips to hide a laugh , then burst out laughing again . I huffed and pushed him away causing me to yet fall on my ass again . The laughs of another couple skating by made me flush red in embarrassment .

" I got you . " He coughed out the rest of his laugh and grabbed me by my arms . Lifting me up and checking again to make sure I was steady , he pushed me back towards the barrier through the mass of people that were gliding past us at calming speeds . I balanced myself out so he could push me , " Go slow or I swear I wil- . " " Or what ? " He whispered softly into my ear , which caused me to shudder uncontrollably . " I'm not afraid of you as much as I used to be Samantha , you know that . " I could feel his hot breath on my neck , he softly bit my ear and pulled me close to him . " Ah . " I stifled the moan that tried to escape my mouth .

He pulled me closer as we covered the distance slowly between us and the barrier , avoiding other people who were gliding at their own pace , shooting us dirty looks as they rode by . " Not here nub . " I panted , he really did know me well , but I also knew _him_ well . I jabbed him in his rib's softly to get him to ease up a bit , he backed up and glided beside me . " Well ? " He said with a smirk on his face . The only response I could give him was a jab to his stomach .

**FPOV**

The rest of the day was enjoyable , Samantha loved each and every attempt I tried to 'make a move' . Something I failed miserably at , it ached less and less each and every time she laughed or gave me a cheesy grin at my attempts .

The sun was making its progress towards the horizon rapidly , before we knew it , it was already getting dark . After a day of what Samantha considered _fun_ , we decided it was time to go home .

The car ride was just enjoyable as the day was . " Drive me home . " Sam had said , I looked over in her direction and raised an eyebrow . " You sure ? " I questioned why she wanted me to take her to her place tonight . " I just want to enjoy my bed , cause I miss it . " She leaned over towards my face , I drifted my eyes back to the road to avoid crashing . " Though your bed is better . " She whispered this time adding a stroke up my thigh for emphasis . I swallowed hard and nodded , _resisting being seduced isn't my A game you know ._ I wiped my face with my hand and ruffled my hair , Sam sat back and snickered , sensing the spell she put on me .

I staid silent for the rest of the ride , I could feel the accomplishment vibrating off of the girl sitting next to me . It was jabbing my pride with a sharp , hot stick .

We pulled up to the dusty path that led to Sam's place . " Were here . " I said while putting the gear into neutral . I looked over at Sam to see her looking at me , smiling softly . I shed an uneasy grin and sighed . " What ? " I asked , she fluttered her eyelashes and huffed . " Nothing , its time to go that's all . " She leaned in over the shift , towards me . I closed my eyes and leaned in slowly , expecting a great kiss .

Opening my eyes to find her finger on my lip . " Time to go . " She got out of the car and shut the door swiftly behind her . I watched as she took a graceful walk down the path , towards her trailer shooting a glance at me before she went in that made my heart feel like it was on a swing .

I sighed and pulled off as quickly as we had got here .

I needed rest , and some time to find a way to explain what I had done .

**_A/N_** : **Mega short chapter , sorry about that . Uh first I need some like corrective info , I know Sam's eyes are blue but in some episodes she isn't wearing contacts so its just Jennette's regular eye color ? Cause I know she has Grey eyes , and in the earlier episodes Sam's eyes were Blue now they are Grey .**

And check out the other half's SEDDIE story ( Good Luck Puck **) on her new FF account (** SugrrrrxMuffin **) I had to like practically force her to write and publish it . I blame her for getting me into this lovely mess , so I kept nagging her to write a story ( School , Over the Phone , Facebook , On the Train , etc ) .**

And NO drama is going to happen in the story _yet_ , though I have some plans for Carly and Sam . Also if you noticed its August 13 in the story , I don't know how the weather usually is in Seattle only in ALL parts of NYC , Florida , California , and Toronto so excuse me if I made something sound wrong . 

** And review , not only my story but my other half's . Happy thanksgiving btw , Eat , Sleep , and Be lazy all day .  
**


	15. 14 : Shit just hit the fan

**_A/N _**: **YEAH ! What month is it ? December ! Who's birthday is next month ? Mines ! Well my apologies for the lack of updating and sticking to my word , I've just been busy with this little Montage I've been working on . And I always tell myself when I get in and I look at my laptop and my plasma monitor " Chris , start the chapter today . Just do it . " and then I don't get to it . Until now that is . **

**So yeah , don't forget to check out Good Luck Puck by my current other half that I love dearly even though she pisses me the fuck off sometimes and review the holy poo sack out of her story so she can finally believe that she is _not_ cursed ._ AND Sam actually beats Carly's ass in her story 2 chapters in ! _**

** Enjoy ! **

**_Disclaimer_ : You already know . That I don't own this show . **

**Chapter 14 : Shit hits the fan .**

**SPOV**

" Unggh ! " I popped the bubbles in my joints and reached for my phone , my curiosity was peaking at whoever decided to text me at this time in the morning . I flipped it open and read the text , it was Melanie ; alerting me that she would be in Seattle soon , and she'd be stopping by Carly's to talk to her then we could all go hang out . I scoffed and flung my phone back onto the dresser , _my ass isn't going anywhere today ! _I thought , rolling myself back over to sleep .

**FPOV **

The shower I took shook me awake . I was up and buzzing making myself breakfast and before I knew it , I was on the couch half dressed , stuffing my face . My phone started buzzing on the coffee table , wiping my right hand on the couch I reached for it .

" Hello ? " I said with a mouthful of bacon , Sam's bad eating habits were catching up with me . " Hello ? " I heard a familiar voice say , I pulled my phone away from my ear and looked at the caller I.D I had so called " Melanie " listed as Sam two ." What do you want Sam ? " I said rolling my eyes , _she's still playing this game ?_ I thought . " For the Two Hundred and Fiftieth time , I'm not Sam . I'm Melanie ! " She said with a slight giggle following her words . " Well your going to come over ? " I swallowed the rest of the food I was chewing and took a sip of Coke . " Uh , what ? " Sam said , she sounded like she was hesitating . " You know , my place ? Like you always do ? " I raised my eyebrow , insisting for the right answer . " Um , ye-yeah sure . " She said . " Alright , you know what my door is , knock when you get here . " I hung up my phone and went to go place my dishes in the sink . _Why is Sam acting weird today ? _I pondered at the thought .

Shrugging , I went back over to where I was and spread myself comfortably to watch the game .

**MPOV**

" Uh , yeah okay . . " I responded pulling the phone away from my ear . _When was Benson so damn demanding ? _I thought .

I felt my imagination start to go wild _. Ah him on top of me . . _I closed my eyes and fanned the inside of my shirt a bit then resumed imagining . I was enjoying my frenzy of thoughts before the guy standing across from me interrupted my wonderful _dream_ .

" Uh Ma'am ? " He said . I looked over at him and he had a handkerchief in his hand . I looked at him with a confused look on my face . " Your drooling . " He said with a sly grin arising on his face . " Oh my god ! " I said turning around wiping the trail of spit that had rolled down my chin . Laughter ensured from the people around me that did hear what happen , I turned and hurried my way towards where Freddie and Carly lived , hiding my embarrassment along the way .

The building wasn't as far a walk as I thought , _embarrassment makes time fly by _I thought . I was startled by the rude doorman as soon as I stepped in , I hurried my way up the steps ; not bothering to wait for the elevator .

" Phew . " I took a deep breath and ignored the burning feeling in my calves from walking up a couple floors in heels . Opening the door that lead onto the floor Freddie lived on , stopping dead in my tracks at what I saw .

Freddie was pushed up against the wall , and Carly was leaning onto him with her lips puckered up for a kiss . Anger boiled inside of me , _when did she decided she wanted him_ ? He put his finger on her lips and pushed her away . She stood for a second dumbfounded , then stomped her foot , a slight smile peaked at the corner of my lips .

He turned around and shut the door in her face , leaving her nothing but to go back to her measly cave . After she shut her door , I took my initiative and walked towards his door . It pondered me why he would just ask Sam to come over like that , _what had changed over the years I left ?_ Right now I couldn't bother thinking of that , the benefits _did_ outweigh the costs .

I knocked on his door eagerly , bounding at the thought of just having _him_ at the reach of my fingertips .

He quickly answered the door and gave me a soft smile that was stunning . Since he still thought I was Sam , I decided to play along with his game and still pretend . " Sam . " He said , welcoming me in , I punched him in his arm hard and stepped in .

" So you wanna go to the mall ? " He said , nudging me out of the still position I put myself into . " Uh , yeah , sure . "

I stumbled over the ledge that led to the hallway that led to his room , nearly falling on my face . He grabbed me by the waist and stopped me halfway though my fall . " Thanks . " I suddenly blushed because one of his hands had a firm grip on part of my butt .

" You okay ? " I could hear the curiosity in his voice . " You seem weird today . "

_Yeah maybe cause you still think I'm Sam genius . _I shook my head and opened his door , stepping into his room . His scent hit me hard , nearly tipping over from the dizziness . I sat down on the edge of his bed , ruffling his sheets a bit . " So , how's it been ? " I asked him , expecting the _right_ answer . " What you think silly ? I'm looking for my keys , mind helping ? " He took off his shirt and started rumbling through his dresser's for a new one .

" Mhm . " I responded drowsily , I was noticing every wonderful man aspect that he had about him physically . I pulled down the skirt I was wearing , feeling the heat in between my legs increase .

I walked over to where he was and dragged my fingers down his back slowly , enjoying every inch I covered with my finger tips . " You have a nice back . . " I trailed off in a trance like state , enjoying his warmth . " Well can you at least help me find my keys ? " I removed my fingers from his back and spotted his keys in his back pocket . I pulled them out and jingled them in his face , he laughed and grabbed them .

" Alright lets go Puckett . " He flung on a tight shirt that hugged his body _perfectly _. " Yes sexy . " I mumbled under my breath . " What ? " He arched his eyebrow . " I said , yes Freddie . " I cracked a smile to hide the lie . " Oh alright , lets go then . " He said walking out his door . I nearly killed myself on that ledge again leaving out .

**FPOV**

Today just didn't feel right , it was too many hot girls at the mall at once and I was getting weird vibes from Sam . We ended up spending most of our day conversing and enjoying ourselves , and me introducing her to some of the guys from the club's I participated in before . I didn't mind the looks they gave her , she was _mine_ and I was proud of it .

Before we left we decided to get something to eat at the food court before we left , I spotted Carly and her friends shooting us looks from across the court . " So , you going to do something or what ? " Sam waved her hand in front of my face to snap me out of my thought . I blinked then smiled at her and pulled her towards me for a hearty kiss . " Uhh , ew ? " Carly said sitting down next to us , I shot her a get the fuck out of here look and she scoffed at me .

" What you want smut ? " Sam said , glaring at Carly . I could see the hatred in her eyes . " Hey no need for names , alright ? " I squeezed Sam's hand . Carly flashed her middle finger at Sam and she rolled her eyes .

" Well ? " Carly said . " Well what ? " I coughed , I already knew what she was going to say .

" Gonna tell her ? " Carly sneered . I swallowed and shut my eyes , today was just going downhill .

" Tell me what ? " Sam said , straightening up in her seat . " Oh you don't know ? " Carly stood up out of her seat and walked over to where I was sitting and stood beside me . I tightened my grasp on Sam's hand to prevent her from getting up and smacking the living hell out of Carly , strangely . She wasn't doing anything just waiting for something to be done .

" He's _my_ fuck buddy now . " Carly grabbed me by my neck and kissed me hard , shoving her tongue inside of my mouth forcefully . I pushed her away and wiped my lips with the back of my hand .

" The fuck ! " I stopped like a deer frozen in headlights and turned around slowly too see _Samantha_ standing there with a fat shake in her hand and the other balled into a fist .

That's when I knew , shit just hit the fan .

**_A/N : _****Well yeah , apologies for a short chapter . I'm spending most of my time editing and COD and since I get home at like 7-9 pm everyday I barely have anytime to write . But I planned this out , so to satisfy you guys for your wait ; you get to see Carly get the holy poo sack beat out of her . I know those have been waiting for it ( my every day R&R's . )ALSO I am going to write another SEDDIE , this one just purely love between those two no cheating angst just HURT and COMFORT just not now . AND please check out my Girlfriends story **_GOOD LUCK PUCK _cause its FUCKING AWH-SUM . Like seriously its better than my story , LIKE SERIOUSLY MAN . 

** AND  
REVIEW , cause I love you the readers ; seriously you make Xuxa jealous , she hates it when I brag about all the reviews and hits I get when Good Luck Puck needs just as much .**


	16. 15 : Well what now ?

**_A/N _**: **Alright , a couple of things just to put out there ! Too **_molittle356 _**please make a FF account or log into your account so I can - well it doesn't matter cause your getting your response now . I'm not changing ships , it's angst , I don't think you understand what angst means , if you did then I don't think you would've said _I'm changing ships . _I apologize for my story for being WAY to angsty , but its just to satisfy what's going to happen right after your done ( or if you already skipped ) reading this A/N . SO YEAH , TIME TO GET THE HOLY SACK SATISFIED OUT OF YOU .  
**

**_Disclaimer_ : I don't own iCarly , but I do own a tape of my friend crawling inside of my closet naked screaming " I WANT TO GO TO NARNIA ! " **

**Chapter 15 : Well , what now ?**

**_ I advise a song for this one , maybe ( Matrix & Future Bound - All Born Angels ? ) _**

**FPOV**

It took me a second to gasp for air before I realized Sam had her a hand gripped around Carly's neck and the other around her arm , twisting it into a painful position . Time slowed down for me at this second , where I started to realize what was yet to come , and Sam really did have a sister .

I quickly hopped out of my chair to keep Sam from inflicting anymore damage on the scrawny Carly , but something made me not want to interrupt what was playing out in front of me .

Sam quickly slammed Carly's head onto the table and bent her arm until a spot poked out of her arm like a pitched tent . Carly screamed in a high pitched scream , one that made everyone sitting around us look in our direction .

I took the initiative and grabbed Sam by her waist and hoisted her into the air , Carly fell slump underneath the table . " I knew it you bitch ! " Sam screamed at Carly's motionless body , kicking and screaming in my arms . A light flashed in my eye causing me to drop Sam . I placed my hand over my right eye to soothe the pain that was starting up .

Sam was holding Carly by a fistful of her hair , lingering over her with pure hatred in her eyes . _Melanie_ was gone , no where to be seen .

Carly opened her eyes then whimpered , for somewhat mercy ; but it was too late . Sam had already punched her square where her nose bone would be . Breaking it , blood started to pool out of her nose like a faucet .

Mall cops started to rush over to where we were , so I grabbed Sam this time by her arms and rushed towards the changing rooms on the second floor . She gave no resistance this time , she just followed along .

When we finally made it upstairs inside of Forever 21 , I shoved her inside of one of the changing rooms and followed in when no one was looking . I turned around just to get a painful slap that made me stumble back a bit .

" Okay . " I sighed and shook my head , Sam raised her eyebrow in question waiting for an answer . I looked down at her converses , which were covered in _that_ brunettes blood .

" Hurry up and explain yourself before I break your nose too . " She said sounding more than agitated in her voice . " Okay , okay . " I took another deep breath and huffed .

" Well you already know about before right ? " I said with curiosity in my voice , remembering what Sam screamed at Carly while she was beating the living shit out of her .

She nodded and spun around in a circle sarcastically . " Anything else ? " She said persisting on with getting any type of information out of me . " No . " I said with relief in my voice . " What about Melanie ? " She asked , I could hear some of the anger returning slowly . " Nothing , honestly . " She sighed in relief again , I raised my hand towards her face and she swatted it away .

" Well at least I know your _sister_ is real . " I gave a slight chuckle to cut the tension , a grin arose on her face . I sighed with satisfaction , she was letting up ; she really _changed ._

I turned around to leave the booth but I was stopped , I turned around to notice Sam holding my hand tight . I spun to face her and look into her endless her near cobalt eyes , she gave me a soft smile and leaned in . I smiled back and our lips connected , reconnecting the bond we once had .

The lights flashed again , and it suddenly got dark . Yet , I hadn't realized Sam just knocked me out .

**SPOV**

" Ahh ! " I sunk in the steaming water and rest my hand inside the bucket of ice that sat next to me . I grabbed my phone and flipped it open , _just 10:30 pm ? Really ?_ Flinging it back onto the rest near the tub I sunk lower and dragged my aching hand into the tub with me .

_I really did some damage today . _I winced at the throbbing pain that pulsated in my right hand . I sunk lower and blew air out of my mouth making tiny bubbles in the tub . My mind was at serious work at what I did today , from breaking Carly's nose and arm ; and knocking Freddie out cold in the changing room . _They should be okay , I didn't do enough to kill them ._ I forced more air out of my mouth , churning the water violently .

After a couple of minutes of soaking I turned the shower on and soaped up , quickly rinsing off after . I stepped out and slipped on the boxers and bra I had waiting for me when I got out . I grabbed the towel and dragged my hair strands through it , drying each and every one off .

I opened the door to my room and shut it behind me and locked it quickly behind me . Flinging the towel to the side , I plopped lazily down on the bed and drifted soundly asleep .

The feeling of accomplishment followed me in my dreams that night .

**_A/N :_ Super mega short brah ? First I'm trying to like balance on this , editing , passing school , and keeping my room clean ( Its hard man :/ ) & I'll be publishing more over the vacation except for the the day before and day after my b-day because well its my fun ( get wasted ) days . YEAH so uh one thing , should I start recommending songs ? And I recommend that you sign into your FF account before you review so I can reply ! Because I _have_ been slacking on replying to reviews .  
Did I ask to review last chapter btw ? **

** Cause if I didn't .  
You should prob review now . **


	17. 16 : Love plays it's cards again

**_A/N : _Alright , I'm back and a lot has happened since the time I last updated .**** I'm now sixteen and I actually have like no time to write , in between school , friends , editing , and caring for my piercings ( don't ask where , its a couple . Two I will name is my tongue and eyebrow . ) I needed this break just so I could get ready to end this story and start the sequel of this story . Trust me , I'm already 8 chapters into the sequel I have it saved in a folder on my desktop , I just decided to let this story sit so I could work on the sequel and raise your anticipation ( which did NOT work at all . ) The sequel is much better and the chapters are _much_ longer , so yeah its pretty much should be more than wanted . Alright so I have been blabbing off enough , I believe its time for you the readers , to start eating the pie that's been in the oven for a little to long .  
**

**_Disclaimer_ : I do remember that my birthday was NOT in December .  
**

**Chapter 16 : Love plays it's cards again .  
**

_A week and 5 days later .  
_

**FPOV**

" Haha who fucked you up ? " Chris said pushing his thumb on the tiny swell that still existed on the bottom part of my chin . I grabbed his thumb and twisted it until he begged for mercy . I continued my stride until we got through the double doors of the gym . I spent the last half of week in the hospital with a severe concussion , cause of _her_ ; they didn't recently let me out until two days ago . I took a swift glance at my watch , it read 9 am , we had been at the gym since 6 am ; _no reason to not get up and train early right ?_

Wrong .

" I bet it wasn't Sam . " I could literally smell the sarcasm hinting off his breath , it angered me so I grit my teeth to shift some of the anger away . He noticed my shift in mood and a slight grin arose on his face . " Can't hide it from me bro , I knew it from the start . " I gritted tighter then sighed , he was right all along .

" Well . " I popped the bubbles in my joints to show I was relaxing . " She found out my incident with Carly , and knocked me out in Forever 21 . " I avoided his eyes fearing a laugh , but it stood quiet . " Poor Carly . " I looked at him and the grin was still there , he _obviously _didn't give a shit about her ; considering how she almost jeopardized his relationship with Xuxa . Sam _was_ a beast though . A _sexy_ and _attractive_ one , and she knew her ways with me in bed I could guarantee that .

" I can't lie . " I said , nearly tripping over a fault in the sidewalk . " I'm already having drawbacks of _not_ having her . " He coughed to my response . " Well , that means you really _do _love her . " He gave a hearty laugh then suddenly stopped giving me a serious look . " Well do you ? " He persisted on , like his eyes were ready to pick up the slightest twitch that would signal a lie .

" Yeah , I do . " I said blushing a bit . He noted my blushing and took a step back to add some _bro _space . We finally made it to the parking lot , our conversation made it seem like _forever_ .

He unlocked the door to his car , and got in ; I quickly did the same . I rolled down my window to see what he had to say before we split .

" If you love her so much . " He said , that grin arising on his face again . " Go get her tiger . "

Those words made me realize what I _had_ fucked up on , and made me want to go and ask for another shot , another shot for _her ._

I sat there pondering what I should do for the next 30 minutes while Chris was long gone going to see his treasure , the person he valued the most .

I just needed to know how to get mines back .

**SPOV**

I woke up in a nicely lit room , I quickly got out of the king size bed I woke up in and made my way towards my clothes that were sprawled out on the floor . Grabbing my shoes then pants and shirt , I made my way towards the unknown persons apartment door and slipped outside , closing the door softly behind me .

_Same thing , different bed . _I sighed at how my daily routine was going . I would go out , get wasted then wake up in someones bed .

I raised a hand to shield my eyes from the penetrating sun , it was unusually bright today . _Freddie kept me from these evil habits , _I gave another sigh this time at the thought of him . He wasn't important , not _anymore _that was . I couldn't tell if my day was getting better or worse , so I made my usual route to the bus that always led home . I scoffed at the word _home_ , I wasn't even there as much as I was before .

The walk towards the bus stop was treacherous and I quickly noted how fatigued my body was . _Must have gotten a good work out last night _, I bit my lip to stifle a laugh that would've have everyone around me staring , wondering what would be so funny to laugh out loud .

I forgot to pay attention to the car's stopping at the stop sign and got shaken out of my thoughts by a car screeching to a halt inches from my torso .

" Hey will you fucking pay attention to the stop si- " The all to familiar driver had made me regret not staying in for that extra minute .

" Keep walking Puckett . " Freddie said , with little to no remorse in his voice ; like he _wanted_ this to happen . I frowned at his tone , he obviously took note of that and arched an eyebrow .

" Want a ride ? " He said , I could already hear the passenger's door being unlocked .

Taking long strides to the passenger door , I opened it without second thought .

His scent immediately hit me , I took a long , soft whiff of it which caused me to lean in to far . " What are you doing ? " He gave me an awkward look , I played it off and held my nose in disgust .

" Go shower Benson . " I said , even though I was enjoying his scent , I would enjoy taking that shower with him even more .

He huffed and looked away , I sat down and leaned my head on the car window , it was hell sitting here and not being able to do anything .

We quickly sped off , taking the way we usually took back when we were a couple . The drive was fast and a quiet one , with the engine of the car humming rhythmically to the tension that was vibrating in the air .

" Freddie . " I said , never taking my eyes off of the cars that sped by in a blur .

" Hm ? " I looked over at him , he never took his eyes off the road .

" Do you believe that you can forgive those that you don't love , but you can't forgive those that you do ? " He swallowed , which meant I had struck gold .

" Yes , I understand that concept completely . " Relief settled itself upon his face , I closed my eyes and pushed the feeling to punch him in the back of my mind .

" Well , I can't forgive you . So does that mean I still love you ? " I awaited for a graceful answer , something not out of a Cinderella story but just what a average teenager would say .

A long moment of silence hung in the car , the engine seemed like it muted itself just for these precious seconds . The world was shut away from us two , just for a moment .

" Yes , it does . " His voice shook a bit , I knew he still had feelings for me ; it wasn't mutual , not yet .

And I wasn't planning on having it that way either .

" Well , I'm sorry for punching your lights out in Forever 21 . " I shifted uneasily in the car chair , this was something I wasn't used to at all .

He smiled and poked me in my neck , making me cringe .

" Well , I'm sorry for having incidents with Carly . I did enjoy you beating the shit out of her though . " The smile grew on his face . I shed a delightful grin back at him .

" She did deserve it , you know ? " I puckered my lips and made a fish face . He laughed at it .

" Well care to show the moves that you did to her that day , you know , in bed ? " He hinted some sarcasm in his voice .

" Watch it Benson , I haven't forgiven you _that_ much yet . " I licked my finger and stuck it in his ear , causing him to cringe in disgust .

I smiled , it was getting back to how it used to be ; without _Carly _.

Today just seemed perfect , we had a delightful conversation until we finally made it to the road that led to my home .

" Well my mom is going to be back home soon . " He coughed , hinting that she probably knows .

" Don't worry , I'll make sure she knows . " I winked at him and stepped out of the car , closing the door behind me .

" Alright , so fresh start tomorrow ? " He said with a hopeful look on his face .

" Fresh start it is . " I said walking away .

He honked his horn and drove off , I waved my hand over my head to signal a good bye .

I took a long stroll to my home , filled with delight and regret .

I just hoped that I wouldn't have to regret this again .

That , I would not like to happen at _all_ .

**_A/N : _Short don't worry next chapter is going to be long , two more chapters so don't worry . I'm going to start writing 24/7 from my laptop , phone , and at School . Because since you , the readers enjoy this so much . This is my top priority for now , thanks for reading .**

** Oh and PLEASE review , you make my girlfriend SO jealous .  
**


	18. Chapter 17a : Well

_**A/N : Alright I have time to write now , I wasn't planning on leaving the story unfinished . Its just school and stuff you know ? It's raining outside and I might go to the barracks today , so I'm gonna write a short chapter to you know update the story abit .  
**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own iCarly , I swear . Now read !**

**Chapter 17 : Well . .**

**SPOV**

" Ungh . " I stretched until my joints popped .

I sat up and looked my room , strangely it was still dark . I searched for my phone on the dresser , after I realized that would take to long , I turned on the lamp instead .

Grabbing my phone , I opened it to check what time it was . _It was only 3:39 in the morning_ . I noticed a text message , so I quickly opened it to see what was in it .

_Call me whenever , Kevin ._

Anticipation rose inside of me , Kevin was an old ex that I had really enjoyed . I shut my eyes and let the wonderful memories of him and me come back and refresh themselves in my mind .

I felt myself smiling , so I shook the thoughts out of my head .

Everything went fine with him , until he had to move away to New York City , because of his Step-Father . He must have been back in Seattle if he decided to text me , I thought .

I hurriedly dialed him back , hoping that he would pick up regardless of what time it was .

The phone had rang 5 times already , I huffed and put my phone down , _he was sleeping I bet_ .

" Hello ? " A groggy voice replied .

I clenched my fists and smiled happily , just in time too .

" Hey . " I said nervously .

" Sam ? Long time no hear . " I could hear the delight in his voice .

" Yeah whats up man ? " I shifted in the bed so that I could lay down flat , comfortably .

" Nothing , I've been back for almost a month now . I was deciding if I should have called you or not . " I could hear rustling in the background , he was getting comfortable too .

" Oh well , you made it sound like you were afraid to see me . " I twirled my hair , to calm some of those emotions I didn't want coming back yet .

" Maybe I was , or just how the old times were . You know , too good to be true . " He grunted , signaling that he was stretching .

" Well . . . "

I let a moment of silence drift between us over the phone , it was peaceful , exactly what I wanted .

" Maybe I do want old times back , just for the fun of it . " I hoped that he would respond in the exact way I would want him too .

" That would work for me . " He said , I sighed in relief . " Like when we used to wrestle to see who was the strongest ? "

I coughed at the thought . It amazed me that he still remembered . _Well its only been 2 years right ? _

" Nothing , nothing . " I replied quickly .

" Oh alright . " He yawned , I doubted he would stay up an extra second .

" Well , uh you wanna hang out like around 1 pm ? " I picked up my clock and set the alarm for 1 P.M .

" Yeah , yeah , that sounds cool . " He said solemnly .

" Okay , well see you there . "

" Alright see you there . "

I closed my phone shut and spread myself out flat across my bed .

I couldn't wait for what was going to happen later on today .

_**A/N : **_**I wouldn't consider this a chapter , just an update because a lot of people considered what happened last chapter to be to "quick" **_**. **_**So I split the beginning of what's supposed to be in the next chapter and gave a little piece of it to you guys . If I get what I need to get done this week ( except Friday , my friends sweet 16 is that day . ) then I'll have the next chapter out soon .  
Apologies for the wait , and thanks for those who are still reading my story .**

** - Chris .  
**


End file.
